Reckless Flirtation
by HedwigandHermes7
Summary: HP 7 SPOILERS! Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley are practically family. They hold each other when they're weak, have reunions, all of that. So why are they caught in a game of reckless flirtation? And why does it feel so right?
1. Teddy Lupin

A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK, BITCHES?! I got this idea while sorting through Lupin/Tonks pictures on DeviantArt, and I saw some pics of what Teddy looked like to people. Which, of course, inspired the hell out of me. So yeah. But to tell you guys the truth, I'm a bit scared to do a guy's POV for most, if not all, of the story, but I think it'll be fun. In the epilouge, he's what, nineteen? But this is held a year before the epilouge, so he'd be eighteen. Even so, he couldn't be in Hogwarts, so let's say he's fifteen, shall we? Fifth year—always fun. Wish me luck! -plunges into inspiration pool-

I startled from my deep sleep, and saw Lily standing over me and giving me a huge grin. I scrambled to cover myself, but Lily didn't seem to notice.

"Morning Teddy! Daddy says to come downstairs, he made breakfast." She said in her high-pitched, eight-year-old voice.

"Right, okay." I squeaked. My voice had changed last year, but it still made that annoying squeaking sound when I was distressed. Or surprised. Or anything other than calm.

She ran out of the room, her red hair bouncing behind her. I got up from my bed, and walked over to shut my door when someone else stuck their head in.

"Teddy, wasn't it your turn to do-" Victoire said, but her brown eyes widened as she saw me, in my boxers, one of my feet raised. My mouth just kind of hung open, and she finally said, "Forget it, I'll do the laundry."

When she walked out of the room, a bit dazed, I finally reddened. _Honestly. _Victoire was practically family, but she definitely did not need to see that. And I doubt _anyone _would enjoy it. After all, I'm fifteen, 5'6, and 110 pounds. You can't get much skinnier than that.

I continued walking across my room, and finally got my door shut. On my way back, I looked in the mirror thoughtfully, and closed my eyes, changing it from the black hair and blue eyes (James asked me to be him) it had been the day before into my natural appearance, which looked almost exactly like my father, except for the hair, which wasn't curly like his, but straight, like my mother's.

Everyone wanted to be a Metemorphmagus, right? You could change your look whenever you liked. Nothing better, right?

At least that's what people told me. Right after they told me how brave my parents were, they said, "Oh, you're so lucky to be a Metemorphmagus! I mean, I want to dye my hair so bad, but my mum…"

Now me and Victoire were nowhere near as famous as Lily, James, Albus, Rose, and Hugo, but we got noticed. But I, unlike Victoire, hated the attention. She reveled in it. She put on theatrical make-up, and wore (on weekends, at least) what no one expected her to. Truth be told, Victoire was less famous than me even, (just because my parents are dead. What a cop-out) but people still whispered things like "Oh my god, isn't that Fleur and Bill Weasley's daughter? Weren't they like, in that Phoenix thing? Didn't they fight Voldemort?" And Victoire always had something to say back.

"Yep, you're looking at her. Now feel free to watch my butt as I leave." And then she would turn and wink, swinging her hips. It was enough to make any sensible guy wet himself. Victoire looked very much like her mother, except for the freckles that dotted her face. But instead of the normal "I look like I have pox" effect that freckles usually have, they gave the "Look, I have adorable freckles. Doesn't it just make me that much prettier?" effect. Which HAD to be a useful effect.

Making a mental note to try freckles on myself later, I finished getting dressed and headed down stairs.

"Good morning, Teddy!" Ginny beamed at me, the spitting image of a housewife while she dried dishes with an apron around her waist. While she could easily just do it with her wand, she insisted to do it by hand, to "set an example for the kids." Or maybe she just liked looking so housewife-y, I don't know.

"Good morning, Ginny." I felt awkward saying this, but she always assured me to call her Ginny.

The Potters had a lot more muggle appliances than wizarding ones, such as their microwave, their toaster, and so on. I had a feeling these also were to "set an example", considering they never used any of them besides the fridge.

I looked around the table at my makeshift family, and smiled. Lily was bouncing in her seat, eagerly awaiting the pancakes that her dad was flipping (and no doubt burning) on the oven, James looked bored as he read an old copy of _Flying With The Cannons _that Ron had given him his last birthday, and Albus was looking attentive as always, perched at the edge of his seat, even though nothing even remotely interesting was going on.

But just as I was getting comfortable in my seat, Victoire flounced (yes, she inherited the ability to walk around like a ballerina from her mother) down from the stairs, and plopped herself down in a seat, which, as she looked up, I noticed was right next to mine. I had the feeling that she couldn't see me in anything but my underwear now, and that thought both disturbed me and made me stiffen in my seat. This made James look up.

"What?" I asked him, praying for him to respond with a "nothing".

"You're sitting up straight." He said, giving me a weird look, as I only sat up straight at formal occasions. Posture hated me.

"I am? Really?" I trued to go back to my usual slouchy position, but it just looked even more awkward than me sitting up straight did.

"What's going on?" James asked, and he looked like it was the apocalypse.

"I've…decided to get better posture in the hopes that I'll be more accepted in my peer group?" They all laughed, knowing I was joking this time, but James still looked at me funny. Then his blue eyes darted from Victoire, who was refusing to look at me, and instead studying the floor molding, to me, pretending nothing was wrong and whistling while bending my elbows at weird angles, and worked it out.

"Something happened between you two!" He shouted, and I'm surprised the neighbors didn't come over, he was so loud. Then again, the Potters don't have neighbors, so maybe I wasn't that surprised.

"Nothing happened." We both said at the same time.

"Suure, okay, keep it a secret then. But I will find out." And I knew he would, too. Damn.

Finally Harry brought over breakfast, and by this time we were all looking at it as if we were hungry wolves. (Haha, get it? Wolf humor.)

It took us about five to ten minutes to wolf (haha) down the entire meal, and we sat back, bloated, and enjoying ourselves. When I finally got up from the table, everyone else took it as their signal and got up too.

I walked upstairs to my room, Victoire right behind me, and as I put on my shoes to go play Quidditch with James, she stuck her head in my room, saying in a low tone, "You're really too skinny, Teddy." I looked up at her and just gave her a sort of "Duh." Look, and she said with a wolfish (I just can't stop) grin, "It's kinda sexy."

My brain exploded. I swear, my brain exploded. But what happened on the outside was this: I stopped looking for my left shoe, I blushed, I didn't dare turn around, and I felt my jeans get a bit tighter.

I knew she was just doing what she always did, which was flirt with everyone, but it was so reckless of her to just whip it around on guys like that. But that's what Victoire was. She was a reckless flirter. And if she knew the trouble that her comment was about to cause, I don't think she would have said it at all.

Or maybe she would have. Just to spice things up.

A/N: What weird fascination do I have with Lupin and Tonks' kids? Honestly. But no, I actually really like this story. I love making Teddy so awkward. It's like writing about Remus again, except _more _awkward, if that's possible. And see? I told you fifteen would be fun. You'll get the full story on the "wolf thing" later, as I'm way too busy right now. Reviews?


	2. Sleeping With Victoire Weasley

A/N: God, I love that I'm writing again! It feels so right. I love this story.

Just when Victoire's head was about to turn the corner, I saw James's head pop up from the other side.

"I heard that." He sang, a malicious grin on his face.

"Heard what?" Victoire asked, trying to be nonchalant.

And then…he started singing. "Victoire called Teddy sexy! Victoire called Teddy sexy! Victoire, Victoire, Victoire called Teddy sexy!" And he continued to scream this at the top of his lungs as he bounced down the stairs.

I heard Lily scream, "Mum! James said 'sexy'!"

And then Ginny said, "James, quit saying 'sexy'." And then Harry entered the conversation. "Who's sexy?" He asked nonchalantly, and Albus said, "Why are you saying 'sexy'?" After all this, Lily screamed, "Everyone stop saying it!" I think she thought it was a swear word, the way it upset her.

"Well _Victoire _uses it." James said, his voice smug. Victoire and I looked at each other before sprinting down the stairs, but it was too late. We already heard "-Called Teddy sexy! Victoire called Teddy sexy! Victoire, Victoire…"

Just then, Albus looked up and noticed us on the stairwell. I prayed to god that the tightness of my jeans couldn't be seen from the outside as they stared at us.

After a minute, Albus couldn't choke back his laughter anymore, and they all started giggling. Including Harry. If you've ever seen the world's hero giggle like a Japanese schoolgirl before, you'll know it's probably the most hilarious thing you've ever seen. If you've ever seen the world's hero giggling like a Japanese schoolgirl at _you _before, you'll know it's probably the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you.

And then by some grace of god, the doorbell rang, and Harry went to go answer it, as James and Albus started singing "Victoire called Teddy sexy!" At the top of their lungs, Lily started crying, and Ginny tried to busy herself so not to laugh.

I slumped down against the wall, my head in my hands. "Damn it, Victoire." I groaned, but she was smirking.

"You needed some excitement in your life." She said.

"Oh, yeah, it's not like I turn into a wolf every month. No, my life is just your average Brit's. Brush your teeth, comb your hair, violently devour raw steak for a day, no, no, I'm sure everyone goes through it." I said, my voice rising.

Victoire looked at me, and I saw a twinge of apology on her face, before it returned to its normal state.

"Don't regret things, Teddy. It's a good way to waste your life." She said before walking back up the stairs.

I looked down from the landing and saw that it was Ron and Hermione at the door with Hugo and Rose. Apparently they were having a play-date.

The Potters had asked me a few days ago if I wanted to stay at their house for a couple of weeks. I had an inkling it was because I was so pale and sickly looking, but they never said why. I probably did look sick, after all, I had been ill for weeks. Another part of the reason was probably because I needed to socialize, and we all knew it. I hadn't gotten an owl from a friend all summer, and my grandma was worried. But it wasn't because no one liked me. Oh no, quite the opposite. Everyone liked me for the wrong reasons. I was the interesting orphan, and everyone wanted to be my friend. So I closed off.

But really, I was glad to get away from my grandmother's house, where I had been cooped up for almost a month. Almost my entire summer was gone, and all I'd done was eat soup and sleep. So I got here as fast as I could, and had been staying in James's room while James shared with Albus, something Harry had sworn not to do, but seemed necessary, considering the amount of kids that zoomed around every day.

Victoire was also staying, because Bill and Fleur were on a second honeymoon, and wouldn't be back for another week and a half. She would have stayed with the Weasleys, but there wasn't enough room in Ron and Hermione's house, and her Weasley grandparents were too old to fully be able to take care of her.

James was now explaining (in very loud tones) why he was singing, and I heard Ron laugh. _Well, _I thought, _at least he's not giggling. _Albus and Rose, being the same age, got on well enough, and went outside. James stuck around with Hugo, and they played chess on the table. I think Lily was in her room. I decided I better show my face downstairs soon, otherwise they'd think that I had run away or something. So I gathered all the courage I had and made my way downstairs. I walked over to the fridge and got a water bottle, and heard James snigger.

"Shut up, James. I know plenty about you." I whispered when I got close enough to him, and the laughing immediately stopped. Sometimes blackmail is more powerful than magic.

When I got up to my room, I just kind of deflated. I muttered to myself, "God damn you, Victoire, and your relentless confusion."

XxxXxxXxxX

The next couple of days were a bit nightmarish. James and Albus relented from teasing me, but not Victoire. Every time she came around, they started singing a rousing rendition of "Victoire called Teddy sexy"

It was three of four days since the original incident, and I was sick of hearing it, so this time I popped my head in Victoire's door.

"Why don't you just tell them to knock it off?" I asked, utterly puzzled. Usually she didn't put up with their crap.

"It just doesn't bother me." She shrugged, putting her long strawberry-blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Really?" I asked.

"Why would it? It's the truth, isn't it? I did call you sexy." She said. Apparently this was no big deal to her. I blushed.

"Why does that embarrass you?" She laughed, turning to me.

"Because it just does!" I said, my cheeks bright red.

"You make no sense." She said with a chuckle, looking for shoes.

"Yeah, well neither do you." I said, and I was about to storm off when she said, "Teddy, wait a second. How do _I _not make sense?"

"Because you just go off randomly flirting with people, and relentlessly complimenting them until no one knows how you actually feel! Why the hell would you say something like that to me? I've been going nuts trying to figure you out, Victoire. You can't just say something like that to someone and expect there to be no consequences." I ranted, and I was sure everyone could hear me.

"You think I said it just to say it?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"What other reason is there?" I asked, livid.

"There's this." She whispered, and kissed me. And I kissed back. And even though I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, I must have done something right, because we kept kissing, and it kept getting deeper.

And then my brain started functioning again, and I detached from Victoire.

"What are you trying to do to me?" I whispered, and stormed off to my room.

XxxXxxXxxX

I refused to talk to her. I sat as far away as possible from her at meals, I ignored it when she knocked on my door, and I even ignored it when she tried to make conversation with me. This lasted only a day, then Harry noticed.

After dinner the next day, Harry pulled me aside and had one of those "I'm supposed to be your fatherly figure, let's talk" kind of talks. It wasn't that enjoyable.

"So what's going on between you and Victoire?" He asked me, and I avoided his eyes.

I decided to stay faithful to my fellow teenagers and deny, deny, deny. "Nothing really."

"Don't give me that. I'm not blind. Why are you ignoring her?" And I just couldn't stand that no one knew my side, so I told him everything. Starting, of course, with the Boxers Incident.

I thought he would pull the parent thing and say, "Well son, maybe she had reasons.", but instead he said, "What the hell was she thinking?"

"I know!" I shouted.

"I hate it when girls do things like that. It's so damn confusing." He muttered.

"Seriously. It's like…does she even know what she's putting me through?"

"No, she probably doesn't. But you shouldn't ignore her. You'll never get answers that way."

"Thanks." I said, and I was actually grateful.

"Yeah, no problem. Good luck with that." He said with a smile, and walked off.

It was weird, but I could really imagine Harry as a teenager, and something told me he was about as good with girls as I was, and I wondered how the hell he got Ginny.

XxxXxxXxxX

Later that night, I took Harry up on his advice. I finally let Victoire into my room.

"Okay, so I want answers." I had said immediately. She seemed happy just to be back in contact with me. She nodded.

"First of all, why the hell did you call me sexy?" I asked. I had wanted to know this for a while.

"Because you were. Skinny's hot." She said with a grin, as if this was obvious.

"You _meant _it?" I asked, giving her a look.

"Well, um, yeah. Why else would I have said it?" She asked, and I didn't answer. This was surprisingly logical.

"Well, okay. So…do you like me? Or…what?" I asked, and I desperately wanted an answer.

"To tell you the truth, Teddy, I don't know. I mean, I love you, but…I don't know. I think I do. I really think I do. But do you even like me?" She asked, and now I was more confused than ever.

"Victoire, you are so utterly confusing. And I don't know if I like you, either." I whispered the last part, but I knew she heard.

"Well then what do we do?" She asked, also whispering.

I took her hand. "I don't know, Vic. I really don't know."

She giggled. "You have big hands."

"I do?" I asked, as I had never noticed before. I looked down at them, and saw my hand wrapped around Victoire's, and it _was _pretty big.

"I do." I answered myself, and laughed.

She came closer and hugged me, and I hugged her back, and she felt good on my chest like that. It sounds weird to say this, but she felt warm. We sat there for a while, staring at my ceiling and listening to James and Albus fight next door, and it seemed so serene, even with the boys screaming at each other.

XxxXxxXxxX

When I woke up the next morning, I felt a big ball of warmth next to me. I looked over, and there was Victoire, all cuddled up with one of my pillows, still in her shorts and tank top from the day before. I didn't remember ever falling asleep, but I must've. I looked over to my watch, which sat on the dresser. Thank god it was early, otherwise we would be in deep shit.

But then I looked again, to be sure, and made a realization: we _were _in deep shit. What I thought was 6 AM was actually 12:30 PM. Peachy.

I lightly shook Victoire's shoulder, not wanting to wake her up from a peaceful sleep, but needing her to get up to save our asses.

She opened her eyes, and looked up at my pale face, and smiled.

"We fell asleep." She stated as she stretched.

"Yes we did." I said.

"I know twenty guys that would kill to be you." She said, and I laughed.

"And why would that be?"

"Because you just slept with Victoire Weasley." She winked, and left my room.

I will never understand girls.

A/N: WOO! Yay for updates! I'm actually doing pretty good with this story! I 3 Teddy. He sounds so hot. (Technically, he never sounded like anything, but whatever. I still think he's hot.)


	3. Another Malfoy

A/N: I hate to keep being all fastforwardy…but I really want to go to Hogwarts already!

That day was probably the most bizarre one of my life. After Victoire and I finally went downstairs and erased any suspicion that we were together, it carried on just like a normal day. I played Quidditch with James, and Albus; I gave Lily a piggyback ride, I played chess with Ginny, and so on. Victoire didn't kiss me, or hug me, or hold my hand, or anything. We just carried on like nothing had ever happened. Like we didn't share the same bed the night before.

And you know what? It kind of hurt.

So after I did my necessary activities (don't want to be worrying the godparents), I just holed myself up in my room and played some of the CDs (that I had gotten from a muggle mall) on my CD player.

I looked at the calendar that I had tacked to James's wall, and saw that there was only one week left until I got to go back to Hogwarts, where I was separated from everyone in my family by house. I was the only member of my family (secondary, immediate, all of it) that wasn't a Gryffindor. No, instead, to separate me further from everyone I knew, I got put into Ravenclaw.

Now, I always thought that being a Gryffindor was overrated. I mean, they make it out that everyone who's in Gryffindor is a saint or something. Sure, a lot of people who were good people were _in _Gryffindor, but that's not the only good house, you know? I'm sure there are plenty of bad people in Gryffindor, just like all the rest. No, I like Ravenclaw just fine, but it would be nice to at least have someone I knew, or could talk to about _anything. _

And it would be fifth year…ugh. I groaned, not wanting to think about my O.W.L's. This was supposed to be one brutally hard year, and I didn't want to dwell on it.

Why was it that there was always nothing to do when I needed something to do and too many things going on when I wanted to be alone?

I sighed and made my way back downstairs, seeing everyone at the kitchen table. It seemed everyone else was just as bored as me. I joined them, and slipped the headphones to my CD player back on. Which of course meant that someone would ask what it was, and I'd have to explain it. Sure enough, as if on cue, Lily said, "What's _that?" _As I started explaining to her how CDs worked, three owls flew through the open window and dropped letters on the table.

"Hogwarts letters!" Victoire and me shouted, both of us sounding equally excited. James lunged on his and tried to open it so fast that he got a paper cut.

As Ginny came over and opened his letter for him, I opened mine carefully. It was just the same as always. A book list, a letter from professor McGonnagal, and so on. But I felt something lumpy and heavy in the thin envelope, and I shook it out. Staring me in the face was a shiny gold Prefects' badge, a small raven in the corner.

"Hey, I'm a prefect." I said, looking the badge over.

"Me too!" Victoire squealed, bouncing with excitement. I wondered if I should be more excited. But I decided against screaming with joy, and put it in my pocket instead.

"Oh, that means we need to go to Diagon Alley soon!" Ginny said, and she was excited too.

"Cool." I muttered, and I actually did feel relieved that we would go somewhere. I hadn't been to Diagon Alley since the previous summer.

"Well, we'll have to do it tomorrow, when Harry's home. Well, good. We all need to go out, right?" She said, looking happy as usual. I could tell that she liked that her kids had something to be excited about.

I nodded, and headed up to my room again, smiling at everyone before I left. And it was an actual smile this time, not a fake one. I was going back to Hogwarts—somewhere where I could actually depend on things to be the same.

XxxXxxXxxX

"Stay together, then!" Ginny shouted worriedly as she and Harry stayed behind with James, Albus, and Lily. Victoire had proposed that we split up, since we needed completely different supplies from James.

"We will!" I shouted back. I looked over at Victoire, who was positively glowing with happiness. I remembered this morning, where in my bed, the same face shone up at me. I never really contemplated how much she loved Hogwarts.

"So where are we headed?" I asked, grinning.

"Madame Malkins'. I need new robes." She shrugged.

"Me too." I said. I must've grown four inches over the summer.

As we walked to Madame Malkins' in silence, I realized that we looked like strangers standing almost ten feet apart. I got closer to her and she looked off into another direction, quickly finding an excuse to get away from me. I frowned.

"What is it?" She asked, and I turned around to face her, as she was ten feet behind me again.

"Why do you keep moving away?" I asked. After all, we had spent two nights in a bed together, hugging, kissing. Why was she acting like she didn't know me?

"I'm not." She replied with a grin, and caught up with me, now standing five or six feet away from me, dawdling at a shop display. I went over there only because it was a broom that was on display, and I desperately needed a new one.

When I looked inside the window, I was greatly impressed. It was the newest model—a Lightning Strike 2.0. It looked amazing. I checked the price tag and almost had a heart attack; I was not paying 200 galleons for a broom, no matter how impressive.

I walked on, and Victoire followed, though still behind me, and not looking even remotely in my direction.

"What is up with you?" I asked, turning to face her. She almost ran into me; she didn't even know I had stopped.

"Nothing, Teddy. Gosh." She tried to brush it off.

"I mean, you're deliberately avoiding me." I insisted, not letting her get in front of me again.

"No I'm not." She said, again trying to get past my arm. I took her by the shoulder.

"You're embarrassed to be seen with me." I suddenly realized, and waited for her to contradict me. She did, but barely. "N-no…I'm just…I was just looking at the displays."

"Bullshit. You're embarrassed to be seen with me." I said, and I couldn't believe it.

"No, really, Teddy…" But I was already leaving, on the verge of running, towards Madame Malkins'.

"Teddy!" Victoire shouted, catching up with me.

"No, it's fine. Go preserve your reputation. Really, you just can't possibly be seen with that weird orphan." I spat at her, again leaving her in the dust.

"Teddy, no, that's not it..!" She kept trying to catch up with me, and that hurt more than her just leaving.

"Oh, then you can't bear to walk around with a half-werewolf? Is everyone going to think you're a monster now? Is that it? Afraid someone might spot us, and your popularity will suddenly fall? Go to hell, Victoire." I walked away again. And this time she didn't follow.

I didn't see her at Madame Malkins'. It seemed she'd gone somewhere else.

I rang the bell at the front desk, and I had to be fitted. So I went and sat by one of the mirrors, and looked at the boy next to me, also waiting, who was a foot shorter than me, but still looked about fifteen. His white-blonde hair hung down to just above his shoulders, and his gray eyes looked innocent. I recognized him to be a Ravenclaw. I'd seen him before, but not up close, and I'd never talked to him.

For some reason, I was feeling outgoing (so unusual, considering I was usually quite shy), so I turned to him and said, "Hi. Aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

"Oh. Yeah, I am. I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He said quietly, and I was shocked. From what I'd heard about the Malfoys, they were arrogant, and blood-crazy. Truthfully, all I'd heard about the Malfoys had come from Harry or Ron, so I really couldn't believe 100 of it. I knew that they'd been enemies at school. But this Malfoy was a Ravenclaw, and there was something odd about that.

"I'm Teddy Lupin." I smiled after a moment, realizing he wasn't backing away in disgust.

"Oh! Aren't you…" But I cut him off. "Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin's son, yeah."

"…in Ravenclaw too?" He finished. I blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"That too." I said.

He smiled too, and said, "Yeah, sometimes you just need your answers prepared." I realized that he probably went through some of what I went through, and was grateful someone understood. But the good mood didn't last long; I suddenly remembered about Victoire.

"I saw you arguing with that girl back there. Isn't she Victoire Weasley?" I blushed. I never considered that people had watched the fight. But I felt that he wasn't one to gossip, so I said, "Yeah, it was."

"Oh. I thought so. I heard she's part Veela. Any idea if it's true?" He asked. I smiled at him. I appreciated having someone to talk to.

"Yeah. Her great-great-grandma was a Veela." I said, picking at a string that hung from one of my pockets.

"Well, I wouldn't doubt it. She's so pretty." His voice sounded dreamy, a tone I noticed that any male over the age of thirteen used when speaking about Victoire Weasley.

"She really is, isn't she? I've never seen anyone that beautiful." My voice probably sounded dreamy too, come to think of it. But I didn't know why it should. After all, she wasn't a dream to me. She was reality.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy, I'll have you." Madame Malkin said, appearing from behind some shelves.

"Mind if I stick around with you after you're done? My parents dropped me off, and I hate being alone." He said, smiling at me. I decided I liked Scorpius, so I said, "Sure, no problem. You seem like good company."

XxxXxxXxxX

I spent all day with Scorpius, getting everything I needed, and even having time to look around in the store that had displayed the Lightning Strike 2.0. I ended up getting an older broom—a Firebolt 2000—and I was happy with it. It was a sight better than my old broom, that's for sure.

Scorpius and I had a surprising amount of topics to cover, and by the time we got around to talking about Quidditch, we were heading back to Flourish and Blotts, where I was to meet Harry and Ginny.

"So do you play?" He asked, carrying a bag full of new supplies that looked heavy. I tried to balance my new books.

"Yeah, I'm a beater." I said.

"I knew I recognized you! I don't usually follow Quidditch, but I've seen a few games." He said sheepishly.

"Really? You should go to some. They're pretty fun to watch. Do you play any? Just for fun?" I asked him, curious.

"Sometimes I play with my dad at home. I'm not much good. I play keeper."

"Maybe you should try out. Our keeper left last year." I suggested. It would be great to have somewhat of a friend on the team.

"Maybe I will." He smiled, and I saw the whole family looking among the books.

"Well, that's the family." I said.

He smiled. "Okay. I'll see you at school, then?"

"Yeah, definitely. Bye." I said, waving to Scorpius.

"There you are! Where's Victoire?" Ginny looked flustered and worried, and I looked puzzled.

"You mean…she's not here?" I was worried too now.

"Of course not, we thought she was with you." Harry said, appearing behind Ginny.

"Err…no, we split up. You know, she has her friends, I have mine." I said. I wondered where she was.

But then Victoire came into view, giggling and talking loudly about some singer or another with four of her friends. I tried to seem non-caring, but I think I just pulled off constipated.

Once she saw Ginny's worried face, she knew she was in trouble, so she deliberately brought her friends with her, knowing that Ginny's politeness would overrule her anger.

"Oh my god, you know Harry Potter?" One of them whispered audibly. She was Noelle Fisher, I reminded myself. She went out of her way to insult me all of the time at school, and I didn't kid myself that it would be any different now.

"He's practically my uncle!" She said, sounding like, 'Oh, yeah, of course I know him. Why don't you?'

Another girl, Robin Leland, mouthed the word "Weasley" at Noelle, and Noelle's mouth formed an 'o' of understanding.

Then they noticed me among the famous-and-beautiful, and Noelle looked like she had just discovered dog excrement on her shoe.

"Well gosh girls, we better be going! I mean, I seriously need to eat. I'd even wolf down a cheeseburger right now!" She said, emphasizing the word wolf.

"Oh, I know, my hunger's just monstrous." Robin sniggered.

No one else seemed to notice the personal attack, and I felt like screaming, "Hello! Werewolf being harassed here!"

Finally Ginny turned back to us and said, "Victoire, we really need to go. We need to eat dinner."

"Okay. Bye guys!" She shouted to her friends, and went over to Harry and Lily, who were farthest away from me.

"So you guys split up?" Ginny asked, holding James's books.

"Yeah." I muttered, busying myself with my new broom.

"Then who were you with all day, Teddy?" Harry asked, turning around to face me.

"Oh, um, just a friend." I didn't want to mention Scorpius in front of Harry until I had to, knowing he wouldn't approve.

"I bet Teddy has a girlfriend!" Albus shouted, and I wanted to sock the little bugger.

"I thought Victoire was his girlfriend!" James cracked, and they both laughed.

I tried to laugh too, but it felt strange on my lips. Victoire, however, laughed loudly, as if the idea was quite ridiculous. We flooed back to the Potter residence, using the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace.

"Thanks Tom." Harry smiled at the bartender, and Tom said 'no problem' so many times, he sounded like a broken record.

"So really, Teddy, who _were _you with?" Ginny asked, getting noodles out of the cabinet and cooking them with magic.

"Just this guy. He's in Ravenclaw too." I said, looking through one of the books I had gotten entitled "_O.W.L Level Charms_". It was actually a relatively good book, and it seemed it would be helpful in the future.

"Oh, who?" Harry said, helping his wife with supper.

"Fine, fine! Scorpius Malfoy, then, since you insist." I scowled, and Harry froze. I expected this.

"Yes, he's in Ravenclaw, yes, he knew I was a Lupin, no, he didn't care, and yes, he's actually a nice guy." I said at top-speed. I knew he would still object.

"A Malfoy in Ravenclaw?" Ginny looked puzzled at this.

"Well I expect his dad's disowned him, then, since he's not in Slytherin." Harry said with a frown; it appeared the grudge was still held.

"Harry, just stop. Don't get all worked up over Draco Malfoy again, please." Ginny said, putting a hand on his arm.

Harry nodded, but still looked upset.

"I got a new broom." I said, mostly to change the subject, but also because I'd been dying to tell him.

"Really? What model?" He asked. His frown disappeared instantly as he sat down next to me.

"A Firebolt 2000." I said, still scanning the Charms book.

"Nice." He said appreciatively, looking over the mahogany broom, which I had unwrapped to show him.

"Hey Gin, remember my old Firebolt?" He called to Ginny, and Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, wasn't that the one Sirius got you?" She asked, fixing seven plates of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Yeah, it was, now that you mention it." Harry said, grinning. I knew he was remembering Sirius, so I wrapped the broom back up and said, "I'll be back in a second; I need to put these books in my trunk."

"Okay, but be quick, I have DINNER!" She shouted the last word so all the kids could hear her, and they all came like moths to a candle. I brushed past Victoire, and she pretended not to see me.

I set my books down inside my door, deciding I would do it after dinner, and went back downstairs.

The rest of the family wasn't blind, and they quickly noticed a change in Victoire and I. Maybe it was the fact we wouldn't sit together, maybe it was because we addressed each other, "Will you please tell Teddy to…" "Will you tell Victoire that I…", who knows. But whatever made it so obvious, we got interrogated about it after dinner, when the kids were in bed.

"What is going _on _between you two?" Ginny asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Nothing." We both said at the same time.

"Something is going on, Victoire, and will you please tell me what it is?" Ginny sounded pretty mad, and Victoire finally broke.

"Teddy's being a jerk." She said, glaring at me.

Ginny looked at me. "Victoire's being a bitch."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, DAMN IT?!" Ginny shouted. It was the first time I'd heard her swear, and I suddenly thought that my life might be endangered.

"I'll tell it." Me and Victoire both said, and we glared at each other again.

"Go on, then, let's hear _your _side, shall we?" I said icily.

"Fine. Teddy accused me of being embarrassed of him." She said bluntly.

"Were you?" Ginny asked.

"No! I was just…you know, looking…at the…dis…play…s…" Her voice faltered as Ginny gave her a death glare.

"All right, _fine. _I was a teensy bit embarrassed…" If it was a death glare before, it was a triple-homicide glare now.

"Victoire Isabel Weasley, I am so utterly ashamed of you right now." She said in a low tone that was both threatening and scary.

"It wasn't because of the werewolf thing! It was just because…well, you know…social status and stuff! Didn't you see the way Noelle and Robin treated him? I don't agree with it—I think it's horrible—but I really, really like where I am right now, and I really, really, like being popular. And don't give me that crap about how people will still accept you, because they won't."

"So you go on treating me like I'm filth to keep your _social status?" _I growled, now livid.

"Yes, to keep my social status!" She shouted at me, her cheeks flushed.

"You selfish bitch!" I screamed.

"Ugh! Forget this!" She cried, and took the steps two at a time, slamming her door.

I followed, and slammed mine.

Sometimes being a teenager was much harder than it seemed.

A/N: I know, Scorpius was supposed to be Albus' age, but it works better this way. And I've just realized that Teddy is a cross between Ryan Ross, from Panic! At The Disco, and Adam T. Siska (Sisky Business) from The Academy Is. :D


	4. Just Another Trio

A/N: I just watched Driving Lessons (with Rupert Grint). It was such a kick-ass movie! If you have pay-per-view you might want to watch it. I heart Rupert.

I could Harry and Ginny talking about what just happened, and I put on my headphones again to drown it out. When the quiet arguing finally stopped, I took them off and just stared at the ceiling. My bed felt empty without Victoire. If I were more of an emotional person, I would have cried. But I wasn't, and I'm not, so I just sat there, empty.

Victoire would rather keep her social status than care about someone. That was about the shallowest thing I'd ever heard, and yet…I still wanted her to be there. I still wanted to feel the warmth that she provided. I still loved her.

As if on cue, I heard someone knocking quietly at my door.

"Come in." I said softly, putting away my CD player and sitting up.

She walked in, her eyes red and her hair pulled messily into a ponytail. She didn't look good.

"Teddy…I'm so sorry…" She said, her voice cracking as she rushed to hug me.

"Me too." I whispered as I pulled her as tight as she would come.

"I just…you know I love you, right?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah, Victoire, I do." I replied.

"Good…it's just…I really like having friends, you know? And I absolutely despise the way they treat you, it's judgmental, and cruel, and…and…and…oh, god, I'm so sorry." She was talking at warp-speed, and I had to listen closely to even make out one word.

"It's okay. Victoire, it's okay." I whispered into her hair, and I had a feeling that it _was _okay, and that things _were _looking up. I liked that feeling. It seemed like things were finally going my way.

XxxXxxXxxX

The alarm went off at ten AM, and I quickly shook Victoire.

"Victooire…come on…wake up."

She shook awake with a sound that sounded like "Huzzaht?" and I smiled.

"Wake up, Victoire. Come on…we need to wake up. Hogwarts today!" This got her up.

"Oh-my-gosh-I-need-to-get-my-things!" She breathed, sprinting out of my room as quietly as she could.

I laughed and got dressed, making sure everything was packed into my trunk.

I heard Ginny and Harry's alarm go off down the hall. "Harry. Get up. Harry. Get your ass up. HARRY!" I heard Harry scream. Then he shouted "HOGWARTS!"

What the hell is wrong with my family?

I picked up my trunk and brought it down the stairs, where James was practically bouncing off the walls, and Albus was pouting.

Lily came down shortly after, still in her nightgown, and joined Albus in a perpetual pout. It seemed Harry and Ginny waked everyone up. Then Victoire floated down the stairs, her hair straightened, her teeth brushed, and almost glowing. She was wearing a white sun dress/mini-dress type thing that went down to mid-thigh, and I couldn't help but to stare.

"Good morning!" She said perkily, sitting down at the table, drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning." I said calmly, staring blankly around the room.

"Morning everyone!" Ginny called from the stairs, Harry following her.

"You three have your things, then?" He asked, nodding his head towards Victoire, James, and me.

"Yeah." I said, still staring off into space.

Ginny made eggs quickly (seeing as everyone had gotten up a bit late), and we ate in anxious silence.

When we got to Kings' Cross, James was still bouncing, Albus and Lily were still pouting, Victoire was still glowing, and I was still eerily calm and collected. I knew that once I saw the people I went to school with, the awkwardness and embarrassment would start.

"Alright, James, now watch Teddy and Victoire, and do what they do." Ginny said, and her voice was happy.

"Alright, alright!" He said. I could tell the nerves were kicking in.

Victoire and me made our way through the barrier, and my stomach dropped as I looked around. People who either wanted me slaughtered, or wanted to be my fake best friend surrounded me.

"Back to Hogwarts." I muttered, and turned to Victoire, who was looking at me.

"So…I'll see you in the prefects' compartment, then?" I asked, wondering if she'd answer.

"Yeah. Let's walk together." She lightly took my hand, and I realized that her friends probably weren't there yet. It was only ten forty-five. They would arrive on the brink of late, which for some reason made them cool. Tardiness equals popularity now, apparently.

We walked in the train, now our hands only lightly touching. So it would look as if our hand just happened to be swinging at the same time. I was fine with this. I learned to accept it after a week of no one knowing.

We separated into houses, Victoire going by a boy named Benjamin Finnegan, and me going by a girl I didn't know. She had dark skin, long black hair, and dark brown eyes with black eyeliner around the edges, and was wearing a black tee shirt, black boots, a camouflage mini-skirt, and several black rubber bracelets. However, she didn't look angry, or pouty, like some stereotypical "goth girl", she looked eager and interested.

"Hi." I said to her, trying to smile. She looked me over and said, "Hey." No smile, no nothing, just that same face.

I looked over to Victoire, who was deep in conversation with Benjamin. I got a sudden pang of jealousy, and tried to ignore it.

Sonya Cadillus and Conner Traba walked into the room, their Head pins on their chests, already changed into their robes. They went into a long and droning speech about our responsibilities, what was expected of us, our duties, and so on.

When finally we were let out to patrol the halls, I was grateful. I was getting claustrophobic trapped in that small room.

"So, um, I'm Teddy." I said awkwardly to the girl, who had a lazy look in her eyes.

"That's nice." She replied, looking in compartments.

I was silent for a moment. This girl was odd.

"Oh, fine then, if you're not going to say anything. My name's Violet Demin. You're Teddy Lupin, right?" I nodded. So did Violet. "I thought so. I've seen you play Quidditch. You're pretty good."

"Thanks." I muttered, and I started actually doing my job. I saw Victoire, and Violet noticed me staring.

"Ugh, Victoire Weasley. God, she annoys the shit out of me." She said, annoyed now.

I was too. "Why?"

"Because she acts like she owns this place. It's her world and we're all living in it, according to her. She prances around like a deranged ballerina, manipulating guys." She looked pissed off now. I wondered what Victoire had done to her.

"That's not true." I said quietly.

"Oh, you'd know then?" She said, glaring at me.

I decided against telling her that I knew her, and didn't answer.

"Exactly."

"Whatever."

We patrolled the corridors in silence, and when we were finished, I set off to find Scorpius.

He was sitting in his compartment alone, reading a book.

"Hi." I said, walking in.

"Oh, hi Teddy." He said with a smile, returning to his book.

"You're a prefect then?" He asked me a moment later, when he put down the book to eat a chocolate frog.

"Yeah." I answered, rustling through my trunk to find something to entertain me.

"That reminds me." I said suddenly, picking my head up.

"Do you know anyone named Vi-" I was cut off by our compartment door opening. Violet stepped in with an annoyed look.

"You're going to have to put up with me, there are no other compartments." Violet said, now in her Hogwarts robes, and she too got out a book.

"Violet, Scorpius. Scorpius, Violet." I said, still rummaging around.

"Hullo." Violet said, reading and talking.

"Hi." Scorpius smiled. Was this boy ever not smiling?

Damn these people, and their books. I finally managed to dig out of the depths of my trunk, a book. This would be fantastic, except for the fact that my entire trunk fell down upon me, causing everything to spill out. Everything. Why is it that almost every girl I know has seen my underwear?

I thanked the lord that Violet didn't giggle. Instead, she raised an eyebrow and said, "I suppose that answers my question, then." I looked utterly confused. "Boxers of briefs." She stated, and all three of us started laughing uncontrollably. What an amazing time for Ms. Head Girl to pop in.

"Teddy, Violet, we need-" But apparently the sight of three fifteen-year-olds covered in clothes laughing hysterically made Sonya lose her train of thought, and she just walked back out.

Finally, when we stopped laughing, a voice came on over the magical intercom and said, "We'll arrive at Hogwarts shortly." In a deep male voice.

"Shit, I need to change." I muttered, as I put everything back (haphazardly, to say the least) into my trunk. I grabbed my Hogwarts robes, and went to find a bathroom.

As I made my way out of the door, Violet lowered her book.

"Nice boxers, Lupin." She said, before raising it to her face again.

I shook my head and smiled.

XxxXxxXxxX

"When's the food gonna get here?" Violet whined/whispered as we watched the sorting ceremony. Lila Parker just got put into Gryffindor. That side of the room practically exploded. I rolled my eyes, but paid attention, because James was two people away.

There were a surprising lack of people with P last names this year.

Edward Porter was a Hufflepuff, the poor guy, and Isabella Posen was a Slytherin.

"Potter, James!" Professor McGonnagal shouted, and the whispers started. Far from nervous, James strode up to the stool, and it took the hat three milliseconds (in counting, mind you) for it to scream "GRYFFINDOR!"

I thought that the room exploded, the screams were so loud. One kid shouted, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" I rolled my eyes again.

"Teddy, you are such a girl." Violet laughed.

I looked offended. "I am not!" I shouted angrily. Scorpius laughed, and I glared at him.

"Yes you are! Seriously, you and Scorpius both need a shot of testosterone or something." She said, and before I could argue, food appeared on the golden plates in front of us.

"Yay!" She shouted, and grabbed three chicken wings. I shook my head and put it in my hands. "You're ridiculous."

"But I have chicken!" She said through a mouthful of said chicken.

So we ate, and we talked. And for a while, I forgot about Victoire. It felt good to have friends. I liked the feeling.

"See you two tomor-oh shit." Violet said, in the process of going up the girls' staircase.

"What?" Scorpius and I said simultaneously.

"Jesus Christ…I've become your female counterpart, and am now part of the god damn trio. Man…how unoriginal." She looked disgusted with this, and then smiled.

"Night."

…I would never, ever figure this girl out.

A/N: Guess who popped up? That's right! VioletHedwig199! I'm not sure if I'll be there…probably not. I hate that I did a trio, and that it was two guys and one girl, it's so unoriginal. And Violet swears a lot. I just realized this. Oh well, it's cool.


	5. Violet vs Victoire

"Damn, this is one crappy schedule." Violet said through a mouthful of waffles. (This seemed to be a habit of hers)

"Honestly. Divination, Potions, double History of Magic…ugh." Scorpius said, eating a sausage link.

"You take Divination?" Violet scoffed. Scorpius and I both nodded.

"You two are complete idiots." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't you already know that?" I asked, picking up a piece of toast.

"Well yeah, but _Divination? _It's just about the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard." Violet rolled her eyes again.

"I totally agree with you. But there's no way I'm taking Ancient Runes. I mean, that stuff's like trying to decode a computerized message or something." I said, shrugging.

"I actually like Divination, thank you." Scorpius said, frowning.

"You honestly believe that a book can tell you your future?" Violet said, giving him a disgusted look.

"Yes, I do." Apparently Violet knew not to argue, so she just shook her head and continued eating. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table, trying to find Victoire. I saw her by Noelle and Robin again. Noelle looked over at me and wrinkled her nose, obviously insulting me.

I turned back around, but not quick enough for Violet not to notice me staring.

"You like her, don't you?" She said coldly. Obviously she and Victoire had some kind of history. Otherwise, why would she be so disgusted? But I'd never seen this girl in my life, and I'd spent a lot of summers with Victoire and her friends, all of who were giggly, ditzy, and whose vocabulary consisted of, "My daddy bought me (Fill in the blank with the expensive object of your choice)!"

In other words, they were Violet's polar opposite.

I just glared at her, and continued to eat my breakfast.

"Oh, yuck, you do. Honestly, Teddy, that's disgusting." She too wrinkled her nose at me, forgetting her breakfast.

"What do you have against Victoire?" Scorpius asked, looking confused. Go Scorpius!

"I really don't want to get into it right now. But you can definitely do better. Both of you." Violet looked agitated. I dropped it, because I had an inch of common sense.

"Fine, fine." I said, putting my hands up. Scorpius, too, was staring at Victoire now.

I looked over, and several things happened at once. In that very instant, every guy in Hogwarts exploded. Every single one of them, that is, besides Benjamin Finnegan. Scorpius gave an audible gasp, Violet gestured her hands toward them as if to say 'See, I told you she was scum', and my heart broke. And what as the cause of it all? Benjamin and Victoire were sitting two centimeters away from each other, and kissing. Kissing like I'd never seen. They looked like they were attached. I saw Victoire come up for air, and smile seductively at Benjamin, and then she left. And I felt empty again. Empty and cold, and in need of air.

Violet looked over at me, my mouth hanging open, and looked worried. "Teddy, get it together." She said, but it wasn't in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Oh no…oh no, oh no…you did more than like her, didn't you?" She said quietly, and I managed to close my mouth and nod.

"Oh, man…see, this is why you don't fall for girls like Victoire." Not even smug. Violet wasn't even smug.

"You…you and Victoire?" Scorpius asked, looking shocked. I wasn't surprised. It was hard for anyone to imagine me with a girlfriend. I nodded again.

"Over the summer…I went to stay with the Potters, and…well…it sort of just…happened." I said softly.

"Oh shit, man. You idiot. You can't fall in love with girls like her! They break your heart so fast, you don't even get to blink." Violet was shaking her head, but she put her hand on my shoulder.

"You're actually an okay guy, too. You've got a decent personality, unlike most. Damn. We have to get to class…I'll see you two in potions. And Teddy?" She turned to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, and I didn't mean to growl it. She knew this.

"I'm sorry, man."

XxxXxxXxxX

(A/N: Okay, before we go any further, I must say this. I must say it in big, bold letters to get my point across. **THIS IS NOT A TEDDY/VIOLET STORY. I REPEAT, THAT IS NOT MY SHIP. A NO. NO. NONONONONONO. NOOOOO. NOT HAPPENEING. NO.** Get the picture? Good. Because Teddy plus Violet equals bad cliché, which makes me sad. No, what that was back there? FRIENDSHIP. I just wanted to make this loud and clear, because bad clichés SUCK ASS. Carrying on with the story now.)

I drifted through Divination only half conscious. I thought of Victoire, and her nightly reminders that she loved me. I thought of her long blonde hair, and her deep brown eyes, and her-"Teddy, you're supposed to be reading my palm." Scorpius said, an annoyed edge to his voice. "Right, sorry." I looked at his trying to focus.

"Your life line's faint…that means…you're not experienced in everything, and you have along time to live." I muttered. "And you're head line's straight…and that means that you tackle problems head-on and are usually victorious." "Your heart line's long. This means that you're…really empathetic?" Divination made no sense at all to me.

"Hmm. Okay. Well, it's your turn." Scorpius said, shrugging. How did he like this?

"Okay." I said, and listened to him talk about my hands, like they would predict the future.

Ridiculous.

The rest of Divination passed by slowly and painfully, and I was annoyed as hell. When the end of class _finally _came, I was ready to punch someone.

"Hello." Violet sang, smiling.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" I asked, stomping down the hall with Violet walking beside me, and Scorpius, quiet and reserved as usual, a few feet behind us, rustling through his bag.

"You'll see!" Violet said, still in a singsong voice. It was a bit unreal. Potions was with the fifth year Gryffindors, I suddenly remembered. _Great. _

Violet practically skipped down to the dungeon, me following, still storming about in an angry cloud, and Scorpius, finally caught up, writing something down and managing to walk at the same time. Professor Slughorn greeted us with rosy cheeks and a smug grin. He looked like a bloated Santa Claus.

"Good day, class, and welcome back to Hogwarts!" He said, unnecessarily loud. I rolled my eyes, my mood getting worse and worse as the day wore on, and it wasn't helped by Victoire and Benjamin arriving "fashionably late", every eye on them, including my glaring ones.

I saw Victoire avoid my glare as she giggled into Benjamin's ear, whispering something. I was suddenly more jealous and angry than I had ever been in my life, and I wanted to kill Benjamin Finnegan. I really, really did.

Violet must have noticed that I was seething, and just as I was about to get up, she put her hand on my arm and said, "Teddy, it's not worth it. It just isn't. So stop seething and try to focus on Potions. I'd rather you not bash Benjamin's face in. It couldn't be good." I tried to smile at her. She was an unlikely friend, and a good one at that. I looked over at Scorpius. He was still writing, and I got a glimpse of the heading (_"Dear Father…") _and just looked away.

Slughorn still looked jolly. It made my day a little brighter. He explained the pros and cons of making a wit-sharpening potion. How, while it did make you think clearly if made correctly, it could addle your brain if the quantities were wrong.

"So!" He exclaimed, waving his wand at the blackboard in the front of class, and words magically appeared. The ingredients, steps, and quantities to make the wit-sharpening potion. I groaned. Yes, that was just what I needed, a potion that could make you _insane _if you weren't paying attention. Which I most obviously wasn't.

"Just be careful, and you should all be in the clear!" It was amazing how every one of his sentences ended in an exclamation point. I wondered if he should be donated to science. Was it genetic?

But I surfaced from my ridiculous thoughts, and managed to scrape the surface of an A in O.W.L grades with my potion, which was entirely too much work for a clear mind. I was happy with this grade.

Violet turned from looking happy to looking insanely ecstatic, on the bridge of barking mad. I wondered what the hell she had up her sleeve. I also wondered how she managed to get an O on the god-awful, tedious potion.

"How did you manage to get an O on that god-awful, tedious potion?" I asked, thinking out loud.

"I'm just good at potions. I always was." She shrugged. We walked towards the great hall for lunch.

"Scorpius, you okay?" I asked, turning towards him. He looked nervous.

"Yeah, y-yeah. I'm just…I wrote to my father. And…well, if you know anything about the Malfoys…" He said, running a hand through his long hair.

"Yeah. I get it." Violet kicked a ball of paper that was on the floor.

"Yeah." Scorpius repeated, and returned to his smiley self.

We finished lunch early, after Violet bugged us for fifteen minutes to eat faster. I figured this was something to do with her plan. Because I knew she was planning something.

After we had digested at top-speed, Violet lead us outside, to sit under an oak tree that sat unnaturally close to the lake. I remembered the rumor that a dead squid floated around down there, and smiled at its ridiculousness.

Violet kept glancing around at random places, and it looked like she knew what she was doing. When we only had seven minutes of lunch left, Scorpius rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going inside. I'll see you at History Of Magic." I frowned at him, but remembered about his dad, and waved him good-bye. Violet said, "What amazing coincidence. This will work _so _much better now." She continued anxiously glancing around, and then she finally stopped, looking in one direction and grinning evilly. I glanced over, and wasn't surprised. She was staring at Victoire and Benjamin.

"Teddy, I must put a disclaimer on what I am about to do. You are my friend, and nothing more. Therefore, if you put your hands anywhere near my ass, I will sock you into next week. Understood?" I nodded with a puzzled look on my face, and Violet started laughing loudly.

She put her hand on my thigh, and my eyes widened. Suddenly I realized the plan. She laughed again, leaning into my ear, and whispered, "Nowhere. Near. My ass."

And then she kissed me.

I saw it coming, but it still surprised me. However, unlike with Victoire, I felt nothing. No spark, no fireworks, nothing. It was like kissing my nonexistent sister.

However, I knew we had Victoire's attention, because I could hear Noelle and Robin whispering, and I could hear Benjamin's compliments to Victoire, trying to impress her. They obviously weren't far away.

Violet suddenly ending it, muttering, "That was disgusting." And I smiled. To add to the effect, she smiled too. I saw Victoire storming in from the opposite direction.

"What the _hell?" _She growled, directing her question at Violet, not me.

"Yes, pretty pretty princess Viccy?" Violet said innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"_What was that, Demin?" _Again, her voice was low and threatening.

"Why do you care if I kiss Teddy Lupin? Surely you don't. I mean, he's an outcast. It's simply _blasphemy _to think that you even remotely knew him." Violet said, standing up now.

"You are such a bitch."

"I love you too, you two-faced, manipulative slut." Violet said, putting her hand on her heart and smiling. Sarcasm works wonders, doesn't it?

"Oh, you're one to talk." She said, getting closer to Violet.

"Me? I'm sorry, have you ever caught _me _whoring around with one of _your _boyfriends? No. Because I, unlike you, have a sense of when to _back off. _You, Miss Victoire Weasley, just keep going and going until people _hate you. _Which is how you got so far in this school, and it's why _that _dickwad," She pointed at Benjamin, "is throwing himself at you. Because he knows he can get some action. So grow some integrity and stop crushing actual humans with feelings like Teddy. I know it must excite you to have a forbidden fruit, but please, stay away from the guys with brains, and continue to help the rest of the girls in this school by taking the chauvinistic man-whores like so." And with that, Violet skipped away to class, me closely following, leaving Victoire with her jaw hanging open in our wake.

A/N: Oh wow, that felt good to write. Yes, V&V have some history. In the words of my wonderful Moony: That bitch just got OWNED.


	6. A Series of Dramatic Events

A/N: I'm very tempted to slip myself in, but…I don't think I'll do it. I don't know…I might or might not crop up. If you hear about a little white girl with dark hair, it's me.

"God, I love drama." Violet whispered in History of Magic, doodling on the edge of her paper.

"Obviously." Scorpius snorted, upset he missed all the action.

"She had it coming to her. She can only mess with people for so long before Karma sets in." Violet shrugged. Victoire (The Gryffindors were with us in HOM too) shot Violet murderous looks throughout class, Violet blowing kisses Victoire's way, and I noticed that she still had not spoken to me. I didn't know if I was relieved or upset.

"So, because History of Magic is the most god-awful class in the world, let's discuss random topics." Violet announced quietly, still doodling.

"That's always fun." I muttered, ripping up balls of paper. It's a bad habit of mine.

"Family." She said suddenly, looking at us.

"Huh?" Scorpius asked, giving Violet a look.

"Family. Let's talk family. It gets a future "touching moment" out of the way. Because those are awful. So. Family." Violet clasped her hands together, expecting enthusiastic replies. She got none.

"Oh, _fine._" She sighed, and unclasped her hands exasperatedly.

"I live with my dad. He and my mum split when I was like…six? Anyways, she's a bitch, and my dad respects my privacy. So we're good." She nodded to herself, and gestured to us. "Go on then. One of you."

"Parents are dead in the dirt, I live with my gran. She's alright, I suppose, though she can mollycoddle. But she understands that I'm going through my "Awkward Phase"—those were her words not mine, shut up, Violet—and she leaves me alone." I shrugged, and flicked a ball of paper.

"I live with my parents. There's really not much to tell. We don't get along very well. Well, my father and I can carry on a decent conversation, I suppose. Though he is a bit frightening at times. No, it's my mum that I can't stand." Teddy said quietly, looking down.

"Hm. Well, blood status, then?" Violet answered herself with, "I'm pureblood. I think. I'm pretty sure I'm pureblood. I don't know for absolutely certain, but I think I do."

"Half-blood." I answered.

"Me too." Scorpius said, and again, he surprised me. I wanted to ask, "Your mum's a _muggle?!" _Because it went against every Malfoy-esque thing I'd ever heard. But I didn't. I have very little common sense at times, but this was not one.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those muggle-haters. No, I actually have some respect for them. Let's face it, they have great music. But this contradicted everything I thought I knew about the Malfoys, and once again, Scorpius shocked me with his family.

"Yay, class is almost over." Violet said, clapping her hands. I sighed and laughed.

"You're so ridiculous." I said, shaking my head.

"Well yeah. Isn't everybody?" She said as Professor Binns dismissed them, and they walked outside to their next class.

I had no answer.

XxxXxxXxxX

"Teddy, can I talk to you?" I heard someone say once I walked out the door of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I turned around and wasn't surprised to see Victoire. Violet dropped the act and gave her an icy cold glare that I was surprised didn't freeze Victoire on the spot. Scorpius just gave a murderous look.

"What?" I asked bluntly, my arms crossed.

"…Alone?" She jerked her head to a nearby classroom.

"No. Tell me whatever you want to tell me, and tell me here. I have places to be." I said quietly, but coldly.

"Fine. But please," She looked at Violet pointedly, "don't interrupt."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I really, really wasn't. I was just doing it-"

I interrupted. "For your social status."

Violet looked hurt. "Yes, Teddy. My social status. Because it's _important _to me, in case you haven't noticed. But I don't even know why you're still here, instead of snogging your _girlfriend _in an empty classroom or something." I could tell she wanted me to say, 'No, wait Victoire, she's not my girlfriend, I was only kissing her to win you back!', but I didn't. And as I remained silent, Victoire looked at me, hurt.

"Then bye, Teddy." She stormed off, her strawberry-blonde hair fluttering around her.

"Go you." Violet said, punching me lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, go me." I said softly, though I didn't feel like I should be congratulated.

XxxXxxXxxX

The rest of the week came slowly and steadily. After our talk about family in HOM, Violet and Scorpius were alone more of the time, and Scorpius seemed more alive, and more talkative. I figured it took a lot to be Draco Malfoy's kid. Victoire didn't talk to us, or me, or Violet, or Scorpius, for the rest of the week, promptly leaving us all alone. I was both grateful and lonely. As much as I denied it, I missed her.

As I said, not much happened. Slow and steady. Until Friday afternoon, that is. We were out on the grounds, again under the too-close-to-the-lake tree. I suddenly got up, remembering that I'd left my bag in Muggle Studies.

"I'll be right back." I muttered, before jogging up to the castle. I brushed past Victoire gossiping with Noelle, but she didn't acknowledge me, and I returned the favor.

Mrs. Peters, our new Muggle Studies teacher (Very American—blonde hair, blue eyes, all of it) was tidying papers and seemed to be grading them without magic. Talk about taking the job too seriously.

I grabbed my bag from the chair I had been sitting, and went back to find Violet and Scorpius. I spotted them. They were apparently still by the tree.

Except something happened. One minute, they were talking and laughing, the next minute they were kissing. Really, really kissing. No innocent peck on the lips—really going at it. My mouth hung open. And so did a lot of other peoples'. Since the Victoire incident, Violet was now recognized. And at this point, Scorpius was too.

But the first person that actually spoke about it spoke loudly a few minutes later, and her words were these: "What a tart."

Violet didn't notice. What was a kiss melded into a hug, which melded into a good-bye. She waved and walked off. Only then did she see me, and everyone else staring at them. And for the first and last time, I saw Violet blush.

This, if not everything else, meant something was definitely up. I had never seen Violet publicly display shame like that. I always imagined her confident in everything she did, never missing a beat. But evidently, she _was_ human, and I walked up to her, and smiled.

"So how long?" I asked curiously, looking down a couple inches at Violet's sheepish face.

"Only three or four days. You know, Scorpius keeps a lot inside." She commented, and we walked up to the castle together.

By now, ten minutes had passed, and everybody who had seen told a friend, who told a friend, who told three more friends.

Now people were whispering things like, "God, what a whore." Or "You're such a slut!"

Very much like Victoire, Violet had replies.

"You don't even have good taste." A Slytherin sneered at her, as Slytherins do, and she quipped, "Hey, you're just jealous cause I'm having hot threesomes every night while you're not getting any." My eyes widened as Violet sniggered, and I led her away quickly.

"You're too witty for your own good." I decided, walking quickly.

"How sweet." Violet cooed.

"Seriously, stop it, Violet." I muttered.

"No, actually, I don't think I will." She said, skipping alongside me.

"You're such a little kid." I said, but I was smiling.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Violet exclaimed, bouncing.

I burst into laughter at this, and Violet joined me. And that's how Scorpius found us on his way to the Ravenclaw common room, sitting on the floor, our laughter dying out.

"Come sit, Scorpius." Violet said cheerfully. Both of them, I noticed, were a lot happier together than they were apart.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, looking at us like we were insane. Which we were. But that's not the point here.

"Laughing. Now sit, damn it!" She shouted, but she still looked happy.

"Okay." Scorpius shrugged, sitting down next to Violet.

"You guys are like, the first guy friends I've ever had." She said, smiling.

"Really? You should get more. We're fun." I said, grinning at my own joke.

"Seriously though, you guys are kickass." Violet nodded to herself slowly, putting her arms around us.

"Thanks?" Scorpius said, and I replied, "I know we are. You are too, darling." It was a good thing Violet made specific points that she thought of me as a friend only—otherwise I think Scorpius would have kicked my ass for all the subconscious flirting that was going around.

I don't want to pull the misfit card, but I really liked these two. They were good friends. Truthfully, my only friends, but my best friends.

XxxXxxXxxX

The weekend was actually pretty fun. Violet and Scorpius, it seemed, had an aversion to PDAs, and I was thankful. An arm around a shoulder and a kiss on the cheek I could handle, but a full-out snog session? No way. They seemed like a good match, too. I was happy for them, but it somehow made me feel secluded, and it made me dwell on Victoire more and more. She still wasn't talking to me, and I figured that it would probably go on like that until we got paired together for a class, which was bound to happen at some point.

"Hello!" Violet's voice rang on Saturday morning as Scorpius and I played Wizards' Chess.

"Finally up, then?" I asked, moving my bishop forward as Violet kissed Scorpius on the cheek and pulled up a chair next to him.

"Hey, a girl gets to sleep in every once in a while." Violet said stubbornly, rolling her eyes.

She got up, and looked at the bulletin board that was tacked to the other side of the room. "Oh, cool!" Violet shouted, coming back.

"The first Hogsmeade weekend is next week." She said with a smile on her face, and proceeded to watch the game.

"You seem entirely too excited about that." I noticed cautiously, trying to figure out another future 'Victoire'-esque incident before it happened.

"Oh, no, no sabotaging peoples' lives or anything. But they sell muggle clothes there, and I've been dying to go shopping for ages." Violet said giddily. I grimaced.

"Yes, I know, you're both disgusted with the idea to have _new clothes. _I'll find someone to go with." She shrugged, and continued to watch our game.

"Oh, hey, Teddy, I've been meaning to ask you, are you a Metemorphmagus?" Scorpius asked me, demolishing one of my pawns.

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know?" I asked, surprised. Close to no one knew, and I never told anyone.

"Your mum was my great-aunt. She comes up sometimes in conversation." He shrugged, but Violet looked amazed.

"You're a Metemorphmagus?!" She cried.

"…Yes." I said slowly, freaked out.

"LUCKY." She muttered under her breath, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's honestly not that great. If I didn't want someone to recognize me I suppose it could come in handy, but I hardly ever use it. This is my actual face." I said, continuing to move my chess pieces.

"You're so weird." She said, rolling her eyes at me.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"It's like you strive to fit in. It's agitating."

"It agitates you that I don't scream 'LOOK AT ME!'?" I asked her.

"Yes, it agitates me. I mean, honestly, this world is full of great, amazing people, and you're one of them. But how do you expect anyone to recognize this if you're too busy being a wallflower to put yourself out there?" She said with a disgusted face.

I didn't have an answer. "I'm tired of playing." I said softly, and went upstairs.

XxxXxxXxxX

Okay, so _maybe _that qualifies under the 'hissy-fit' category, but what can I say? It happens.

And _maybe _Violet was right. Maybe. A little. Probably not. Kind of. Maybe.

_Maybe _I did try to fit in. _Maybe _I didn't want to stand out.

Maybe it was working for me.

Maybe not.

I groaned and got off my bed, walking into the bathroom, and looking at myself in the mirror. The same brown eyes, the same brown hair, the same pale skin. The same, the same, the same. The same features that had looked at me most of my life. I closed my eyes, and opened them again. I looked like a Weasley. The familiar poxy-looking freckles, the familiar flaming hair. The same features that I had seen all my life.

I closed my eyes again, and opened them. My hair was a darker brown, my eyes a lighter brown, and my skin was a bit tanner. I was myself, but refined. Me, but different. I liked it.

A/N: What a shitty ending. Oh well. I'm feeling pretty damn shitty right now, so :P. I'm so shocked at how many alerts and favorites I'm getting! It's utterly amazing. Thanks to:

-P-hire-P-hly- , Adelayne, AliciaSpinnet93, Ramzes, Spontaneity, dragonsrgorgeus07, septemberscribblings, taliapony, thnku4dvenom, williec2005, DOTMW, Lucia-Swanne, MBP, Magical Mary, Mari Kenobi, clmusy eloQuence 666, crosswordpuzzles, honey bud bee, miyaa, and vegetatingkadoodle.

PHEW! Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it. You make me feel special!


	7. Introducing: Alex and Molly

A/N: 'Lo all. After I posted the last chapter, my alerts and favorites continued to grow! THANKS! Wow, I never thought this story would be so popular. So in this chapter, I'm gonna experiment with some different POVs. Because I feel like it.

Also, if you're planning on going to KFC any time soon, try the boneless chicken teriyaki. SO yummy. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**[Violet**

I walked down the hall by myself, looking for someone to go to Hogsmeade with. Of course, the guys were disgusted with me, for being a girl, but I needed someone. I wasn't going alone.

I saw a guy and a girl walking down the hallway, hand-in-hand. My eyes widened slightly as I saw who it was.

"…I'm sorry, are you Molly Swann?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, why?" My old friend asked me, not recognizing me as Violet Demin, her best friend for four years.

"It's me, Violet. Wow Molly, you're all…grown up!" I stuttered, nervously scratching the back of my neck. Molly Swann. Wow. So we all run into our old demons some day.

Molly and I were best friends from the age nine to thirteen, when we split after some stupid argument. She was two years younger than me, but only a grade lower (A/N: That means they were friends when Violet was 9-13, and Molly was 7-11. Just saying.). Which meant she was a fourth year, had a boyfriend attached to her arms, and looked like _that. _

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I am. You look different too. Your hair looks _so _good. This is Alex." She said, gesturing to the boy on her arm. Alex Carmen. Wow. All the shit hits the fan today.

I remembered Alex Carmen. We too were friends, before I pushed him into the Netherlands just for flirting with me. I was still in the tomboyish stage of my life, and I hated the fact that one of my best friends had a crush on me. It scared me to no end.

"Hey, Violet. Haven't seen you in a few years." He said, smiling. Of course. These were two of the most "forgive-and-forget" living by people I knew. It was almost like you couldn't get in arguments with them. It was insanity incarnated that I ran into them today of all days.

"Mind if I walk with you?" I asked, smiling. I didn't even remember why we weren't friends any more. I didn't see a reason to be angry with them.

"Nah. We were on our way outside." Molly said. She looked enormously happy to be snuggled into Alex's side, his arm around her waist. I was almost jealous, except I had Scorpius. So things were good.

"How've you guys been?" I asked, struggling to stay warm. Although it was still autumn, it was around six, and getting cool out.

"Good." They both said at once, and they were about to sit down under a skimpy maple tree, but I led them over to My Tree. The one way too close to the lake that gave you a perfect view of the sky.

"That's good." I said, hugging my knees for warmth.

"What's been going on, dude? I haven't talked to you in like, two years." Molly said, laughing. She called me dude. I hadn't said dude since third year.

"Nothing much. Some new classes, some new friends, some new faces." I shrugged, and though it was silent, it was a happy silence. A silence of three people that knew each other, and knew that silence was best.

"-Can't believe you got the Lightning Strike. It's possibly the most amazing broom I've ever seen. Hey, look, there she is!" Teddy shouted, and plopped down behind me. Scorpius came around my side and kissed me on the cheek, hugging me for warmth. Evidently, he was cold too.

"Man, I feel so left out. I wish I had someone to hug." Teddy said, pretending to pout. I

frowned and said, "Aw, Tedsies, don't feel left out." And put my arm around him.

Molly and Alex were looking curious, so I said, "Molly, Alex, this is Teddy Lupin and Scorpius Malfoy. New friends. Scorpius, Teddy, this is Molly Swann and Alex Carmen. Old friends." I said with a slight grin as they all introduced each other and tried to huddle at the same time.

We sat for about an hour, waiting for it to get dark out, talking about random topics. I realized that Molly and Alex had changed a lot. But so had I.

Change or not, they were amazing company. When it finally got dark, and we had to go back up to the castle, I tapped Alex's shoulder. He looked at me eagerly.

"Can I borrow the girlfriend that's clinging to your back?" I asked politely and he laughed, letting Molly down from his back.

"You boys go bond, we're gonna go have girly time." I called as the boys walked back up to the castle, Molly and I following at a much slower pace.

"Hey." I said quietly, giving a tiny smile.

"Hey." Molly replied.

"So seriously, what's been going on? I mean, you're a fourth year now, and you've got Alex Carmen eating out of the palm of your hand, and you look…not thirteen!" I laughed, slipping my hands into my pockets.

"Oh, Alex and me? We go way back. My friend Becca was friends with his friend Laura for about seven years. We've known each other for a long time. We just started going out a couple months ago, though. He's so sweet." She smiled, and it was her turn to ask the questions. "So what about you, miss I'll-Kiss-Teddy-Lupin-To-Make-Victoire-Jealous?"

I reddened slightly. "You heard about that?" I asked, cringing. Not one of my better moments.

"_Everyone _heard about it, doll." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, yeah, it was a jealousy scheme. I still think she's a dirty, filthy slut who should be maimed and tortured for all the _shit _she puts everyone through." I shrugged with a smile.

Molly laughed. "So, you've got Scorpius Malfoy now? Insanity, man. Absolute insanity."

"Yeah, we've only been going out a couple days. He's really nice. I like him." I said simply, and stopped, realizing something.

"What?" Molly asked, turning towards me.

"I missed you, Molls." And I reached over and hugged her. She hugged back. "I missed you too Violet. I missed you too, too much."

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Teddy**

"So who was the girl?" I asked Violet once we were all back in the Common Room, sipping on hot cocoa that I may or may not have slipped from the kitchen.

"Molly Swann. We were best friends for a long time, and then we weren't for a long time." Violet said sadly, but happily at the same time, letting Scorpius put his arm around her. She was becoming more open with him. They did a lot more couply stuff now.

"She was incredibly hot." I announced, saying what was on everyone's mind.

"Ugh, don't say that, it creeps me out." Violet said, cringing, but smiling.

"How old is she, anyways? Sixteen?" I asked again, and spat out my cocoa at the answer.

"Thirteen and a half."

"WHAT?!" Scorpius and I both shouted.

"Yep. Hang on, I have some old pictures." And Violet disappeared up the girls' staircase. Scorpius and I stared at each other in amazement.

"Thirteen and a fucking half. Is that even legal? Am I considered a sexual predator if I hit on her?" I asked, thinking out loud.

"I think you'd be considered dead by her boyfriend."

"Yeah, there's that."

"Back!" Violet sang through the almost-empty common room.

"I see that." I said in a tired voice as she plopped into Scorpius' lap.

"Okay, smartass, here she is. This is her when she was eleven." Violet said, showing us a picture of a little girl doing a cartwheel, then standing up again.

"Wow." I muttered. The girl from today was in another world than this one. Molly from today was curvy and tall, her long, light-brown hair reaching her waist, and her blue eyes sparkling in the reflection of the water. The girl in the picture was rail-thin, and flat as a board, with chopped-short brown hair and dull eyes. It was amazing the difference a few years can make.

"Yeah, wow. I mean, I saw her today and my first thought was, 'Ohmygod, Molly has BOOBS!'" I spit out my drink again, coughing on it. Violet laughed, but thumped my back.

"Anyways, we're going shopping next weekend. It's gonna be so fun." Violet sounded excited about it. I winced.

"Okay, what is your aversion to _shopping? _My god, it's like guys have a grudge against cute clothes."

"It's not an aversion to clothes, it's an aversion to standing around in dressing rooms for hours on end, putting on millions of different outfits that you'll never wear." I shrugged simply.

"Whatever." Violet muttered, rolling her eyes.

"So who was the guy, then?" I asked for a change of topic.

"Alex Carmen. Jesus, Teddy. You seriously need to start paying attention to things."

"I knew his _name. _But who is he? Like, how do you know him? On our way back up to the castle, he kept asking about you, and saying stuff like, "Wow, she really has changed." Scorpius got pretty pissed off." I said, taking a last sip of my cocoa, then setting it down on the table in front of us.

"Why did you get pissed off?" Violet asked Scorpius, turning around in the chair.

"Because one of the last things he said was, "She's still as hot as she used to be though."" Scorpius said quietly, seething.

"Oh my fuck, he _said _that?" Violet cried, standing up.

"Yes, he said that." I answered calmly, looking up at Violet.

"Ugh! That cheating, flirting, awful, unappreciative bastard!" She said, and sat back down.

"We were friends a couple years ago. He had this massive crush on me. I pushed him away and kind of bolted. I guess the crush is back." She said bitterly, finally explaining some shit to us.

"What the hell is wrong with him? He's got Molly snogging him in between classes! Can he not _see _how lucky he is?" I shouted, in a sudden rage. A couple second years sent me looks.

That's what's so damn sickening about it. Scorpius, relax, okay? Molly's my…well, I don't know what to call her now. Let's say friend. And I would never, ever cheat on you. Especially with a guy who has such a great girl right in front of him. Ugh. That jerk." Scorpius smiled and kissed her, and I looked away, suddenly getting very interested in the ceiling.

I looked back a minute later, and they were still going at it. I clapped my hands loudly in front of their faces. No response. "OH MY GOD, I'M ON FIRE!" I screamed in a desperate attempt. No response. I slapped Violet on the back of the head. She slapped me back and continued kissing Scorpius, now on his lap.

"Oh, come on, guys. At least keep it PG." I whined, looking away again.

"Shut up, Teddy." Scorpius breathed, but only surfaced for a moment before going back.

The room had vacated now; the random fifth and second years fled when Violet and Scorpius had started to kiss.

And…they were _still_ kissing. I sighed.

"You better not get laid, Scorpius. If you do, I'll kill you." I warned, still in a mad attempt to get them to stop.

"Shut the fuck up, Teddy, before I kill you." Violet said, momentarily angry before going back to her boyfriend.

"Oh, fine, I'm going to bed." I muttered, pouting.

"Night." They both said at once. I huffed and puffed up the stairs to the boys' dorms and went to bed highly disgruntled.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Scorpius**

I heard Teddy say good night next to me. I didn't care. Nothing mattered. Nothing mattered except the girl who sat on my lap, who kept deepening the kiss, who kept showing me new worlds.

"Violet," I breathed in between kisses, "What the hell are we doing?"

"I don't know," She said, coming up, then bobbing back down, "And I don't care."

I smiled against her dark lips and she stifled a slight moan. My eyes were jerked open. This was my thought process: _There is a girl attached to my lips who just moaned. There is a girl attached to my lips who just moaned. Violet just moaned. She just _moaned, _for gods' sake. WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"Did you just," Our sentences were split now, not bearing to stop, "Moan?

"Yes I," She paused to kiss me, "Did. Sorry if I," And again, "Freaked you out."

"No, it's," Pause, kiss, "Fine. Just kind of," Kiss, pause, "Shocked me."

"I shock you?" She asked, pulling out of the kiss and looking at me with shock in her eyes.

I was acutely aware of her legs wrapped around me, and her body only inches from mine. I was acutely aware of her Ravenclaw tie, which hung loose around her neck, and the button undone on her white blouse. I was acutely aware of her skirt—more accurately, her lack of skirt. And at that moment, yes, I was shocked that a girl this pretty was kissing me, and blowing my brains out of my ear.

"Yep." I said simply, and kissed her again.

She giggled slightly, something I had never heard her do. "You know," Back to the kiss-and-pause game, "You're gorgeous."

"Thanks," Kiss, "Scorpius."

"No, I," Pause, kiss, "Mean it, Vi."

"Wow, no one's really ever said that to me." Violet whispered, coming up for air.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. Violet _was _gorgeous. She was one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen.

"Well, I mean, Alex used to call me hot when I was wearing a low-cut top, but…" She said, looking away.

"But you are gorgeous, Violet." I said, pushing her dark hair back from her face.

She smiled up at me, . "Thanks. I…thanks."

"No problem." I said, and walked over to the boys' dorms.

"See you tomorrow." She said, skipping up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

I smiled to myself as I walked up the stairs, and I fell asleep almost instantly.

A/N: Like it? I guess I'll find out. I wanted to slip some new characters in, and mess around with the Violet/Scorpius thing. I like this chapter, actually. I like it a lot. Review please!


	8. Fights, Fights, And More Fights

A/N: Hello! If the POV isn't specified, just assume it's Teddy. If I want to change it, I'll specify. Okay? Okay.

"Ugh, another awful Monday." I said, buttering a piece of toast.

"Yep. But there's nothing we can do about it." Violet shrugged. She was practically sitting on Scorpius. I knew something had changed last night, and now they were all over each other. It made me think of Victoire, and…no. I had to stop that train of thought. I had to stop thinking about her.

I had to get over Victoire.

"Guys," I said after a moment, "I have made a decision."

"Hm?" Scorpius asked me, looking over a copy of _The Daily Prophet. _

"I've decided to get over Victoire."

"Good for you, Teddy." Violet said, also looking at the paper.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, really." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Violet stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck mine out back. This went on for a few minutes before Scorpius looked up from his paper and said, "Something is seriously wrong with you guys."

We stuck out tongues out at him.

XoXoXoX

(A/N: I really hate that I'm fast-forwarding through the week, but shit happens in Hogsmeade.)

The rest of the day was uneventful. I tried and tried to get Victoire out of my mind, but it didn't work. Nothing of interest really happened all week, actually. Scorpius and Violet kept getting closer and closer, and sometimes it felt like I was missing something between them. I ignored it, though, because I knew how happy they were.

I'm not going to babble on about the week, because nothing happened. When I wasn't in class, I was either doing my homework, or hanging around with Scorpius and Violet, or hanging around with Molly or Alex. Both Molly and Alex were Hufflepuffs, so we didn't talk much, but Molly and Violet always found time to talk. Which left us with Alex. Which meant I had to refrain Scorpius from killing Alex. Which meant very little fun for Teddy.

So let's skip to Friday afternoon, when we were outside by the lake. Alex was babbling on about Violet when she was a kid, I was trying to keep myself from falling asleep, and Scorpius was seething. So, life as usual.

"Anyways, she used to have the _shortest _hair. At first I thought she was really ugly. I mean, she didn't actually grow until she was thirteen. But then I realized that she was actually kind of pretty, once you got past the hair. And…" Alex finally caught sight of Scorpius, who was looking murderous.

"What?" Alex asked, looking a bit fearful of him. I didn't have the energy to get Scorpius under control, so I let him scare Alex.

"_First _of all, I can't believe that you'd actually judge someone by how they _look. _That is the shallowest thing you could possibly do to anyone. _Second, _I'd appreciate it if you stopped going on and on about Violet when she has a fucking _boyfriend." _Scorpius was pissed. This was one of the only times I'd heard him swear. I was kind of scared too.

"She has a boyfriend? Who?" Alex asked, being the dunce that he is.

"_Me, _you incompetent jerk. So shut the hell up, before I make you." Even though Scorpius was kind of short, he still looked threatening when he stood up.

Alex gulped. I stifled a laugh. Scorpius continued to seethe. And just then, at the worst time possible, the girls came into view. When Violet caught sight of Scorpius' face, she stopped laughing to Molly's joke, and her face was contorted in fear.

"Oh, shit." I heard her say, and she came running.

"What the _fuck _is going on?" She asked us, her hand on her hip, looking angry.

"Nothing?" I tried with a half-smile. She didn't smile back.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Teddy. Scorpius?" Violet turned to him. He was still seething somewhat, but it lessened as she looked at him.

"Uhh…I…Uhh…" He said quietly, recoiling under Violet's glare. Alex was still looking scared, but whether it was of Violet or of Scorpius, I have no idea. Molly finally caught up, looking confused. Violet was arguing with Scorpius under her breath.

"What's going on?" Molly asked, looking gorgeous even when she was out of breath. I didn't trust myself to speak in her presence, so I let Alex explain. Instead of listening to him, I tried to hear Violet's hushed words.

"-Not your duty to protect my honor, Scorpius, okay? I can fight my own battles, and I can win them. Please don't kill Alex. From what you've told me he's a total bastard, but you don't need to make things worse. I _know _you were only trying to help, but telling him to shut up or you'd make him _probably _made things a teensy bit worse." To this, Scorpius was silent, but he nodded. Violet leaned down and gave him a slight peck on the mouth, saying, "Thank you." Scorpius smiled at her.

I couldn't even look at them any more without feeling sick.

"Okay, so what the hell happened?" Molly asked, her arms crossed, looking around, still confused.

I finally spoke. "Scorpius got mad because Alex was going on and on about Violet, he threatened Alex, and then you came." I said simply, trying to look calm. My head was screaming at me to kiss her.

"Going on and on about Violet?" Molly said slowly, turning to face Alex.

"Well, not…not 'on and on'….I suppose…Molly?" Alex said nervously, looking up at his girlfriend. You could see Molly's feelings on her face. The first thing you saw was anger, but then beneath that was sadness, and beneath that was betrayal. I felt for her, I really did.

"No, Molly, no, not like that." Alex said, trying to backpedal. I gave him a look of disgust.

"Alex, don't you dare try to take back what you already said." I growled at him, because I knew how Molly was feeling. I knew how much it hurt.

"Teddy, shut up." He said to me, standing up. I was a few inches taller than him, I realized, and smirked to myself.

"No. I won't. Because you are an insensitive jerk, and I'm not going to let you save yourself just to be a jerk to her again." I said angrily.

"Ugh. Fine. If you're going to believe some mental orphan instead of your boyfriend, so ahead." Alex said, not even looking at Molly. I looked over at her, and she looked like she was going to cry. Scorpius and Violet were observing this, their eyes going from him, to me, to Molly. Him, me, Molly, over and over.

I wanted to hit him. And you know what? I did. And it felt good.

"You think you can get away with hurting people by manipulating their trust. You fucking _can't, _Alex. Don't-you-ever-hurt-her-like-that!" I was panting as I hit Alex over and over, and he didn't even put up a fight. He just let me punch him. It was sick.

Molly and Violet finally managed to pull me off of him, and I allowed them to. Scorpius was looked pleased. I was looked psychotic.

"Teddy." Molly said softly, taking me by the shoulders. "Calm down." Her voice was calm and quiet, and in turn it made me calm and quiet.

"Holy shit, Teddy. Nice left hook." Violet said, clapping me on the back. I looked over at Alex. He was still lying on the ground with a busted lip and a bloody nose. _Did I knock him out? _

"He's out cold. Nice." Scorpius said, kicking him. _Apparently so. _

"I guess we're over then." Molly sighed. I put my hand on her arm, surprising myself. I didn't know I had the balls.

"You're better off without him." I said quietly, my voice no longer sharp and angry, but back to its quiet self.

"I know." She sighed again, and turned to me.

"That was pretty cool, Teddy." Molly smiled, looking at me. Her smile was beautiful.

"Thanks, I suppose." I said, my face reddening. I heard Violet say, "Awww," From behind us, and I made a mental note to hit her later.

"Crap. I have to go…bye guys. Bye Teddy." She whispered goodbye into my ear, kissing my cheek. I felt the blood pool up in my cheeks, and I looked straight ahead, feeling a bit of déjà vu as I prayed to god that the tightness of my jeans couldn't be seen from the outside.

Molly skipped away, humming an upbeat tune to herself.

"Whoa." Was all Violet said. We sat there for a few minutes with Alex in front of us, before Violet stuck her head over my shoulder and shouted, "Oh, ew! Teddy! Control your hormones!"

"Or get baggier jeans…" I heard Scorpius mutter from behind me, and I put my head in my hands, laughing sadly.

XoXoXoX

**[Molly**

I skipped away from Violet and my ex-boyfriend, allowing my thoughts to focus on the skinny boy I just kissed.

Did I like him? Did he like me? Did I do something wrong? Had I moved on too fast? Did I still care about Alex? _No, _I thought, _I don't still care about Alex. _He was reporting to Violet's boyfriend how _gorgeous _she was. And that was cruel.

So I thought of Teddy again. I thought of the intense face that took over his features when he attacked Alex. I thought of how red his face had been when I kissed him. I thought of the soft, gentle voice that had said, "You're better off without him." I thought of the long-fingered hand that rested on my arm, and felt so right there.

But then Alice waved her hand in front of my face, and I was shaken out of my daydreams. "Come on, Molly! We have things to do!" She shouted, and we took off towards the castle.

XoXoXoX

"So Molly kissed you." Scorpius said to me that night while I was changing into my pajamas.

"Yep."

"Go you."

"Yep."

"Good luck, man. Girls are cruel."

"Tell me about it. 'Night."

A/N: WOO! TWO CHAPTERS, ONE DAY, BITCHES! HELL YEAH!


	9. Hogsmeade

A/N: Yay for super updates! I'm eating potatoes. Yum.

Victoire had still not spoken to me. It had been two weeks, and not a word. I knew she was now officially broken up with Benjamin Finnegan. I heard she was going out with Clark Thomas now. This made me even angrier with her than I already was.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Violet said happily, fluttering over to the Ravenclaw table.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked, giving her a look.

"We're going to Hogsmeade today!" She cried, a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering why we were all in muggle clothes." I said, rolling my eyes and eating a waffle.

"Shut up." Violet said, smacking me on the back of the head. We were all wearing muggle clothes, though. Scorpius and I were just in jeans and tee shirts, but Violet had apparently pulled out all the stops. Her hair had been straightened, she was wearing a bright blue tee shirt and a denim miniskirt, and her eyes were lined in black eyeliner, which bled into aqua eyeliner. She actually looked pretty damn good, and Scorpius kept staring at her.

Molly too looked excited when she sprinted up to the table. I blinked rapidly, trying to look somewhere other than her. She too was wearing a miniskirt, but hers was pink and black plaid, and she was wearing a black tee shirt. And just like Violet, she was wearing make-up. Pink eyeshadow rimmed her blue eyes, and pink lip-gloss made her lips shine. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail. I was still blinking.

I ended up looking down, because whenever I looked up, I was either staring at Violet, or staring at Molly, and neither of which were good.

"What are you doing over here?" Violet asked Molly, smiling.

"I was both too psyched about shopping and too embarrassed of Alex to stay with the Hufflepuffs." Molly said sheepishly. I looked over at Alex. He gave me the middle finger. I did the same to him.

"So what are you guys even shopping for?" I asked Molly and Violet. Molly, who, since the Ravenclaw table was pretty full, had just managed to squeeze onto the bench, and was sitting unnaturally close to me, put my senses into overdrive.

"Clothes, jewelry, accessories, dresses…" Violet trailed off, shrugging. Molly nodded enthusiastically as the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain approached me.

"Hey Lupin." Don Boot said to me, managing to sit down.

"Hey Boot. What's up?" I asked, kind of confused. Don Boot never spoke to me unless it was about—"I just wanted to tell you that tryouts are next week, and I want the whole team to be there."—Quidditch.

"What day?"

"Oh, right. Tuesday." Don nodded to himself, and I got the impression that he wasn't so smart, as I had many times before.

"Right. Okay, I'll be there." I saluted to him, and he laughed as he tried to untangle himself out of the seat.

"Wow, that guy's retarded." Violet said after he had walked away. I laughed and nodded in agreement. "Sort of." I admitted, shrugging and smiling.

Molly laughed, and it took a minute for my heart to beat normally again.

…Boy did that sound corny.

XoXoXoX

"See you guys later! We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at seven." Molly said as her and Violet took off towards clothing stores. We had ended up leaving late, so it was already three.

"So Violet looks incredibly good today." Scorpius said after the girls were out of view.

"Yep. You lucky bastard." I said with a smile, and we went to the newly opened Hogsmeade location of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. (A/N: Sorry if I said the wrong name. It's been a while.)

I saw George and Ron manning the counter, and I wondered what the hell Ron was doing at his brother's joke shop when he was an Auror.

"Oh, you're one to talk. Molly Swann kissed you, Lupin." Scorpius said, rolling his eyes as we opened the door and a loud bell 'dinged!' from above us.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizarding—oh, hi Teddy!" George said to me, smiling.

"Hey George." I waved, and Scorpius looked confused.

"George, this is Scorpius." I said.

"Hi." Scorpius said quietly, his hands jammed into his back pockets.

"Oh, hey Teddy!" Ron said, coming up from behind George.

"Hey Ron." I greeted wearily, but I remembered my question from earlier. "Why are you in the joke shop?"

"Oh. Well, it was a pretty slow day, so I came to help out. Plus, I knew you guys would be coming in today. You seen James?" Ron asked me eagerly.

"Not since the first day. But don't worry about him—I'm sure he's just bust being noble and brave." I noticed how uncomfortable Scorpius looked, and tried to include him.

"Scorpius, this is Ron. My very distant family."

"Hey." Scorpius said, still quiet, but at least smiling.

"Oh, hey, Harry told me about you. You're Scorpius Malfoy, right?" I stepped on Ron's foot, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I…err…yeah." Scorpius said nervously, but Ron smiled.

"Good to meet you. I'm Ron Weasley." Scorpius' eyes bulged for a minute before going back into his head.

"Right. We were planning on actually buying something, so if you don't mind…" I said, kind of nervously, shuffling off towards the displays.

"Okay. See you!" Ron shouted after us, and I shook my head at my family.

"That…those were…I'm sorry about that." I muttered, looking over some candy.

"It's fine. But I had no idea you were related to the Weasleys." Scorpius whispered the last part as though George and Ron were going to pop out from behind a corner.

"Very distantly, but yes, on my mother's side." I shrugged, trying an Edible Dark Mark. It tasted disgusting. I read the back of the box, which said in bold font, _'Tastes like evil!' _and laughed.

We browsed a bit more in the joke shop, but ended up buying nothing, heading over to multiple different Quidditch paraphernalia stores, only to not find what we were originally looking for. Before we knew it, it was six thirty, and we decided to go to The Three Broomsticks to wait for the girls.

XoXoXoX

"So what did you guys actually manage to buy?" Scorpius asked Molly and Violet, who were both laden with shopping bags.

"One hundred dollars worth of clothing that I can't specify at the moment, because I forgot some of it." Molly said, muffled under a _Madame Tiffany's Clothing Boutique _bag that appeared to be suffocating her. She moved it away from her face, and she looked both ecstatic and exhausted.

"Yep. We even had time to try on whorish dresses. Always fun." Violet said with a smile on her face. Both Scorpius and I were interested in this.

"No, we didn't buy any slutty dresses. You guys are such perverts." Molly said, rolling her eyes, but smiling.

"But you love us anyways?" Scorpius asked with a smile.

"You know it." Violet replied, sipping on her butterbeer.

I hadn't said a word, because I was a little taken aback by Molly. Even though I saw her almost every day, she was still unbelievably pretty.

"Teddy, stop staring at Molly's tits and participate in conversation." Violet said casually, drinking more of her butterbeer.

I flushed instantly, and gave myself another mental note. This time it was a reminder to throw something at Violet.

"I was not." I muttered stubbornly, pouting.

"Yes, you were. Molly, he was staring at your tits."

"He's not the first." Molly shrugged, and didn't seem phased.

"God, you two seriously just need to get together already." Scorpius muttered, and Violet stared at him.

"…Teddy and Molly." He clarified, clearing his throat.

"Right. Yeah, you really do. I mean hell, a deaf guy could hear the love radiating off you guys." Violet said, and was completely unaware of me glaring at her and Molly looking like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"You can't hear love, you jackass." I said to her moodily.

"Jesus Teddy, who crapped in your Cocoa Puffs?" Violet asked, looking at me, barely able to contain her laughter.

"…I'm sorry?" I asked, feeling like I was missing something. Molly and Scorpius laughed.

"Nothing." Molly managed to get out between bales of giggles.

"Shit, we better get back to the castle. The teachers are already rounding up all the firsties." Violet muttered, looking out the window at McGonnagal corralling the first years up towards the castle.

"We're leaving you kids alone. Snog already!" Violet shouted as her and Scorpius sprinted up to the castle, laughing loudly.

"I hate them." I said flatly, running a hand nervously through my hair. Molly laughed as we walked up to the castle in a comfortable silence.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I asked Molly when we had to split up to get to our separate dorms.

"Yeah…Teddy, wait." Molly grabbed my arm as I started to walk away.

"They have a point." She said simply, before pulling me into a kiss. She was one of the only girls I knew who could actually kiss me without standing on tippy-toes.

We stood there for a while. I heard voices approaching, but I didn't care. One of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen was on the other end of my lips, and deepening the kiss slightly.

"Oh my god. Teddy?" I heard a familiar voice ask, and my eyes widened with shock.

"Hey." I muttered, scratching the back of my neck, looking at James, who was staring at us in surprise. He was with another boy I didn't know the name of, most likely a first year.

I felt Molly try to hide behind me as James and I stared at each other.

"Good luck with that." He said, before turning the corner to go up to bed.

"That…was my sort-of cousin type thing." I said nervously, still scratching the back of my neck.

"James Potter?" She asked in awe. I laughed at the look on her face.

"Yeah. He's my godfather's son." I muttered, still laughing.

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah. So…should we just carry on where we left off?" I asked with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, but we should probably find somewhere else." Molly smiled, looking around at the corridor.

"Simple." I shrugged, and opened the door to a nearby broom cupboard. "Original." She snorted, but apparently she didn't care, because we continued kissing, and it was better than in the hallway. It was slow, and…nice. Which feels like such a girly thing to say.

It carried on for a few minutes before I pulled apart from her, looking at my watch. It was almost eight, which meant time for curfew.

"I…better go." She said finally, looking at me affectionately.

"Yeah, I…yeah."

"Right…so you wanna go outside?" She asked with a smile, obviously abandoning any thought of going outside.

"Lead the way." I said quietly, and we quickly maneuvered our way through the halls hand-in-hand.

XoXoXoX

Molly and I had been outside for hours. At first we just kissed a lot, but then we started talking. Talking led to a game of truth, and here we were. We asked the hard questions first ("Have you ever had a family member die?" "What's your biggest fear?") and now we were on the pointless, easy questions. Purely because it was getting harder to make up questions, when someone asked something, both people had to answer it now.

At the moment, Molly was asking me, "So what's your favorite color?"

"Uhm…green." I finally decided, and waited for her to answer.

"Mine's red." She said with a smile, and it was my turn to ask a question.

"Hm. How about…what's your favorite food?"

"Chinese. You?" She asked me, looking at me with those big blue eyes.

"Spaghetti. Your turn."

"Wow, it's late…I guess I'll just ask this one then. How many girlfriends have you had?" I looked at my own watch, and it was almost midnight.

"Four." I answered, my face reddening.

"Hm. I've had seven."

"That's not surprising." I said quietly, getting up.

"And what's that to mean?" Molly asked, looking a bit offended.

"No, it just means you're really pretty. I'd be shocked if guys didn't try to get their hands on you. I have one more question, because I have a perverted mind. Are you a virgin?" I laughed while I asked it, but she still answered.

"Of course I am, Teddy. Though I'm not the pure, innocent girl everyone thinks I am." She winked at me, and turned around, walking towards the castle. She spun to face me again, shouting, "Good night, Teddy!" And she swung her hips as she walked up to Hogwarts. And I was happy to watch her leave.

A/N: Okay, just so ya'll know, the phrase "Who crapped on you Cocoa Puffs?" Officially belongs to Tommy. Just saying.


	10. A Hogwarts Halloween

A/N: Woo! I like how I made Molly…she kicks ass. But stay tuned for the appearance of Victoire! –Mutters- The bitch…

ANYWAYS. I'm sorry if the spelling and grammar is a bit off, I'm really too exhausted to read it through again. So...don't blame me, blame time.

The days when I got to see Molly were growing. It used to be that we only saw each other once or twice a week—now it was getting to the point where we caw each other in between classes. I didn't object.

But some other people did.

I noticed how the Hufflepuffs kept shooting me glares. I felt Alex's loathing from across the room. Several boys from the other houses glared too, when they saw Molly and I walking down the hall, hand in hand, sometimes kissing. Scorpius and Violet found it hilarious.

"Oh my god, you guys are so cute!" Violet would say, ruffling my hair, often interrupting us at the worst times.

"Violet, go snog Scorpius." I said back when she cooed to me today, Molly and I lying out by the side of the lake. It was getting to be winter, and I savored the little warm weather we got.

"Actually, I think I will. Have fun!" She shouted back at us, waving. I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid interruptions." I muttered, but smiled as I rolled over to Molly.

"Hello, love." I said brightly, kissing her.

"Hello." She said back, and the afternoon carried on.

Before we all knew it, it was Halloween. Usually we just had the feast and went about our merry way. This year, however, some Gryffindors got the idea that we'd have a costume party after hours. The teachers weren't supposed to know of this, but somehow Slughorn had gotten wind of it, and was providing drinks. Some role model.

So here I was, the Saturday before Halloween, in a costume shop that was only open at Halloween, trying to find a costume. A few rows behind Scorpius and me, I heard the girls conversing about how slutty the costumes were.

"Honestly, I can either be a medieval hooker—labeled as a princess—or a feline hooker—labeled as a cheetah." Violet whined, shuffling through racks.

"I know. At this rate, we'll be wearing our Hogwarts uniforms and claiming to be witches." Molly said. Violet snorted.

We boys were having different issues.

"Okay, is it just me or have the Halloween costumes gotten more idiotic?" I muttered, tossing aside a 'Knight In Shining Armor' costume.

"Nope, they have." Scorpius said from my left, practically buried in rejected costumes.

"Oh my god! Violet, it's perfect!" I heard from behind us, and was interested. "Oh wow, Molly. That's pretty damn cool." I heard Violet say quietly, and Molly squealed. "Jesus! Quit it!" Came Violet's muffled voice, and Molly threw something at her.

"You guys got costumes?" I asked, sticking my head in their aisle.

"A double costume! Yay!" Molly was bouncing, and Violet was examining the bag that held the two costumes.

"It is a _bit _slutty, but it's certainly the best here." Violet said, shrugging.

"Hey Teddy! I found one that's not idiotic!" Scorpius shouted, sticking his head out of the aisle.

"Really? That's a bit amazing." I said, heading back over to the aisle Scorpius was in, holding a costume.

"It's still idiotic, mate." I said sadly, clapping him on the back.

"Well, it's the least idiotic one here." He shrugged, handing me one.

"It looks like we have our costumes, then." I said, smiling, and still hearing Molly squeal from behind me.

XxxXxxXxxX

I woke up on Sunday morning with the dawning realization that it was Halloween. I groaned.

"Remembered the date, did you?" Scorpius asked from a couple beds over, bent over in his trunk, apparently trying to find clothes.

"Yeah…ugh. I do not want to go to that party."

"Me neither, but the girls are practically jumping for joy, so it doesn't look like we have a choice." Scorpius laughed, finally finding some apparently clean pants.

"Why are you putting on jeans?" I asked him, giving him a look.

"Because we're allowed to wear muggle clothes, due to the holiday." Scorpius shrugged, pulling on a red graphic tee. I picked my own pair of jeans and a black tee shirt, and we went down to the common room.

Violet was already down there, sitting on the couch, reading a book. She hadn't taken as much care with her wardrobe as she did on Hogsmeade weekends—she was wearing dark bell-bottoms with her usual black tee shirt, barefoot. Her hair was slightly curled, and she wasn't wearing as much make-up as usual.

"Hey guys." She said sleepily, putting down her book.

"Hey Violet." We both said, Scorpius kissing her forehead as we both sat down on the couch with her.

"Molly's coming soon." She said quietly, picking her book back up.

"Here?" I asked. Violet nodded. "I'm letting her in. We have to get ready." She seemed distant and spacey, very much unlike our usual sharp and witty Violet.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked bluntly. She rolled her eyes. "This is how I get before parties. It's so I don't drive myself insane."

"I see." I said, trying to act like I knew what I was talking about.

"No, you don't, but thanks for trying." Violet smiled, looking at me over her book.

"Let's go wait outside for Molly." I said, getting up from the couch, but the other two didn't. Scorpius was now reading over Violet's shoulder, and Violet was explaining the book. I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay, fine, _I'll _go wait outside for Molly." And did just that.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Violet**

My head was screaming not to put the dress on. But I had no idea why. The dress—the god damn dress—was possibly the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen called a Halloween costume. Molly kept looking at me like, 'you gonna put it on? Or what?' But I had no idea if I actually would.

"Fine, give it to me." I muttered, and she handed it to me obediently. I changed slowly, not bearing to look in the mirror. We skipped out on the Costume-frenzy by changing in the prefects' bathroom, which was abandoned. True, we wouldn't get the slow-motion staircase entry, but we got to walk together the whole time, which was absolutely perfect.

"Oh, great. Does this even fall under the cleavage category, or has it created a new one?" I said moodily. It wasn't my fault I was so pissy. I just…was. But the plain truth was that I couldn't make sudden movements in this dress or I'd fall out of it.

"No, dear, I think it's created its own category. Here." Molly handed me a black camisole, and I put it on, pulling the dress on over it.

"Nice. Do you know the charms?" Molly asked me, looking above her head.

"Yeah, hang on." I pulled a book out of my messenger bag entitled, _Fun Effects For Halloween _and muttered a few enchantments.

"Great, now all we have to do is the makeup." Molly was squealy again, something I just couldn't handle.

"Yep. You're going to have to let me do my own though." I said warningly, looking warily at Molly's numerous makeup bags, and my own small clutch full of my basic beauty routine.

She looked disappointed, to which I replied, "Honey, I have the art of putting on black eyeliner to perfection." And she laughed.

So we continued getting ready for the ridiculous Halloween party that I was incredibly excited to go to.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Teddy**

Scorpius already had his costume on, his long blonde hair sleeked back, and I looked warily at my own.

"I don't know, mate. I think it might throw the effect if we show up wearing the same costume." I said, not sure what to do.

"What do you propose we do, then?" Scorpius asked moodily, and I suddenly got an idea. "I think I've had a change of identity." I said brightly, rummaging through my trunk.

I heard Scorpius groan, and I threw a wadded up ball of socks at him. "Oh, that's just disgusting." He said, and I heard him kick it across the room.

I stood up, closed my eyes, and looked in the mirror. My eyes were yellow, my hair longer, messier, and darker. Now all that was missing were the—I remembered the spell suddenly, and pointed my wand at the top of my head.

"See, this will work out nicely. After all, I have the blood for it." I laughed, and found some ripped jeans at the bottom of my trunk.

"Perfect." Scorpius smirked, finally catching wind of my plan.

We headed down to the Quidditch pitch shortly after.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Victoire Weasley**

I walked out of the doors cautiously with several other Gryffindors surrounding me—we had decided it was best to sneak out as a group. My long dress was hand to maneuver around the grounds, and my stilettos-that-no-one-could-see-anyway kept sinking into the slightly damp grounds as a result of a slight rainstorm the previous day.

I met Clark by the goal posts. He was a knight in shining armor.

"Nice costume." He said, taking a sip of the punch. I did the same, and realized in an instant that it had been spiked. I didn't care.

"Thanks." I replied, sitting down on a nearby bench that had been summoned, along with the other seating arrangements. A seventh year had created a kind of silencing-bubble around the Quidditch pitch, so that we could play our music as loud as we wanted, but the teachers couldn't hear it.

I tugged at the sleeve of my long pink dress. I was supposed to be a princess. I hadn't gotten the costume from the Halloween store in Hogsmeade, though. All of the costumes there were absolutely ridiculously skanky. No, I had gotten this from my mother, who gave it to me a while back.

I didn't see Teddy anywhere.

We hadn't talked in weeks, so I didn't expect a hug and kiss, but I wanted something. A meaningful look. A jealous glance. _Anything. _But no, Teddy Lupin was too busy snogging his Hufflepuff whore to notice poor Victoire.

_Well speak of the devil, _I thought, as Molly Swann and Violet Demin came walking towards the Quidditch pitch. Teddy and Scorpius Malfoy weren't far behind.

I looked at Teddy first. It took me a minute to get the costume, but I finally did, after looking at his hair. He was wearing ripped clothing, his hair was wild looking, and his eyes were glowing yellow. On top of his head were two amber-colored wolf ears, and when he smiled, his teeth were all sharp and long. He was a werewolf.

The Malfoy boy looked pretty cute dressed up as a vampire. It wasn't the cheap kind, either. No red face paint at the edge of his mouth, or white powder on his face. No, he was already pale enough for it to look natural. A black cape was draped around him, and he was wearing a tux underneath it. I thought it was a pretty good costume.

But then I saw the girls. They were obviously wearing a double costume; the contrast of the two dresses deeply visible.

Violet was a devil. Molly was an angel. Molly's dress was flowy and didn't have a clear end seam at the bottom; folds of the fabric just floated around her. There was a halo floating above her head, obviously placed there with enchantments. Her face and hair shimmered and glowed. She really did look like an angel.

Violet, on the other hand, was the opposite. Her dress had edges and severe lines, the low cut V that went down her chest softened by a black tank top underneath it. The small, devil horns poking out of the top of her head looked incredibly real, as did the short, forked tail visible behind the dress.

I was more jealous than I ever had been in my life. Not of the costumes, or the looks they were getting, but of their friendship with Teddy. Well, more than friendship, if I was to be honest to myself.

_Why can't I have that? _I wondered to myself, my head in my hands. _Because you fucked up, you bloody moron. You risked something as great as that for fucking popularity. _

But it wasn't like anything was about to change.

XxxXxxXxxX

I still couldn't believe how amazing they looked. When I first saw them, walking out of the prefects' bathroom, I couldn't breathe. Even out in the dark you could see Molly's hair glimmer, and the unnatural shininess of Violet's. Everything about them was perfect, I realized.

Violet finally seemed back to her normal self, supplying enough sarcasm for a lifetime, and Molly was simply ecstatic the whole time. As much as I hated to admit it, I was actually having a good time. I just prayed to god I didn't bit my tongue, because I was seriously scared of what the effects would be with these new fangs.

A few hours later, I sat by the punch bowl, alone. Scorpius was dancing with Violet, Molly was talking to her friend Alice, and I was drinking the spiked punch. When Victoire came over, her pink dress ripped, her heavy makeup washing off from tears, I simply said, "You can mend that with magic." Of course, I was talking about the dress, the _dress, _but I didn't specify, and she looked at me blankly.

"The…the dress." I muttered, not looking at her.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I know. I just…never mind." She sounded upset, and her voice cracked mid-sentence.

"Victoire…" I started, but she cut me off.

"I don't want to talk to you, Teddy, alright? Just go back to your fourth year slut and leave me alone." She said, more tears rolling down her cheeks, and I was appalled.

"You—you just—don't—ARGH! Don't you ever call Molly a slut. _Ever. _Get it?" I growled at her, probably looking scary, an effect that came from the eyes.

"Got it." She snarled back.

"Good." We stared at each other for a moment, until we both started forward and met at the lips.

"You've," Kiss, "Put," Kiss, "Me," Kiss, "Through," Kiss, "Hell, Victoire!" I said in a loud whisper. We were lucky that everyone was getting wasted and it was too dark to notice anything, otherwise my relationship would be over.

"You?" Kiss, "What about," Kiss, "_Me?" _Victoire said quickly, looking furious.

"Oh, I'm," Kiss, "Sorry, have you," Kiss, "Been ignored and cheated on by someone who you thought loved you?" I said angrily, kissing her again.

"_Yes!" _She said, fuming.

"Yeah, well," Kiss, "You did it first!"

"That relationship wasn't even," Kiss, "_Real, _Teddy. It was just a," Kiss, "Ploy to make one of his exes," Kiss, "Jealous!"

"Oh." Kiss, kiss, and kiss. I felt like an idiot. Then suddenly, the reality hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Victoire, I'm in a relationship. I can't…I can't do this right now. I just can't. But…can we be friends?" I asked hopelessly, letting Victoire go, and seeing her shoulders sag, and more tears falling.

"No, we can't, Teddy. We really, really can't."

A/N: So yay/boo for the reappearance of Victoire. It's like, 4 AM, and I'm exhausted, and school's starting again Tuesday, so…I'm just gonna go pass out. Reviews please.

Oh, and if you want the links to the dresses for Molly and Violet, just PM me, or ask me in a review. Unfortunately, though, the original inspiration for Molly's dress was a bit slutty. It's a good dress, but…in the picture, they paired it with shiny silver pleather shoes, and white fishnets. –Shudder-. But Violet's original dress I love. It's just a bit low-cut…0.o


	11. Insanity Ensues

A/N: So what's gonna happen now? No clue.

From that night on, life became hell. Molly and I were constantly fighting, I was losing sleep, I was barely scraping A's in all my classes, and Scorpius and Violet ignored me. It was a couple weeks after the party when some things changed.

It was Saturday, I was sick with a cold again, and I didn't plan on going outside, so I was dressed in Muggle clothes. I was sitting in the common room, reading, when I heard footsteps come down the boys' stairs. Then I heard the crying.

I was only fifteen, and my emotions were hard to control, so sometimes my looks reflected my mood. I was able to control it most of the time, but not all the time. Today my hair was a light gray, and my eyes were plain black. I was feeling dreadful. So when I looked over to the stairs, my hair went back to its normal brown color, and my eyes changed. On the stairs, crying into her knees, was Violet. She was still in her flannel pajamas, and her hair was frizzy. She looked how I felt.

"Violet?" I said quietly, getting up from the couch.

She looked up in alarm, and then her normally confident features crumpled.

"Great, just great. I didn't think anyone was d-down here, and…" A shuddering sob and a hiccup cut her sentence short.

"What happened?" I asked softly, looking at her with amazement. I'd never, ever seen Violet just flat-out break down like this.

"I…Scorpius…nothing r-really." She said, still sobbing.

"That is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard." I said firmly, staring her down.

"God damn it, Teddy! I don't want to t-talk about it, okay?" She looked angry again before the tears reappeared.

"No, it's not okay. _You're _not okay. And I want to know what happened." I said, my voice still strong.

"No! Just…no. I. Don't. Want. To. Talk." She separated the words, and we looked at each other, glaring, until she sobbed again. Out of nowhere, she wrapped her arms around me, and sobbed into my shoulder.

"What..?" I started, but she cut me off. "Just hug me, dammit." And I did. I knew the shoulder of my tee shirt was probably soaked, but it didn't matter. I just wanted Violet to be okay.

When the sobbing slowed down, and turned into small sniffles, I let her go. "You okay?" I asked, smiling slightly. She punched my arm. "No, you jackass. But thanks." She said with a smile.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For caring." She said quietly, and walked up to the girls' dorms.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Violet**

I walked up the stairs slowly, concentrating on not falling. I felt empty, yet it still hurt. How can you feel pain when there's nothing there? Surely it wasn't possible.

Possible or not, it was happening. My mind kept playing bits of memory. My mind felt fuzzy. I only got flashes of what happened. _Flash. _

I was walking up the boys' stairs. I wanted to talk to Scorpius. Our relationship had been strained.

Flash.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius said angrily, trying to pull clothes on. I laughed. He was the only one in the dorms—it was almost noon.

"It's not funny! You scared me half to death!" He cried. He didn't sound angry any more, just confused.

Flash.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling my legs under my chin.

"Nothing…Just…thinking." He said, looking at the wall behind my head.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I asked, taking his hand, my brow furrowed.

"Damn it, Violet. Nothing." He said moodily, standing up. That was when it started.

Flash.

His last words kept flashing in and out. I saw them, I heard them. They filled my head.

Flash.

"Just go! I…we can't keep seeing each other. I'm sorry."

Sorry. I wanted to laugh at that. He couldn't be sorry. He did it on purpose. It wasn't like it was accidental. You couldn't just say sorry and make it all better.

Before I saw Teddy, I wanted to do one of two things; kill Scorpius, or kill myself. Now I was better. I could think a bit more clearly. My thoughts weren't so muddled in my head. But I still wanted to kill him.

I sat down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, feeling tears well up in my eyes again. Teddy was gone. The safety I felt wrapped in his arms was gone. I was alone, weak, and hurting. Stop crying, Violet. I told myself, but it didn't help. Come on, quit it. You're a big girl, and big girls don't cry.

Still, the tears fell. I cursed myself for being so weak, and it was like pouring salt over the wound. I was exhausted, and I let my thoughts carry me to sleep.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Teddy**

I stormed up the boys' stairs, and saw Scorpius on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.

"What the fuck, Scorpius?" I growled, standing in front of him.

"You've seen Violet, then?" He said weakly, not looking at me.

"Yes, I've seen her. She was a fucking wreck. What happened?" I was still angry, and I wouldn't let him weasel out of answering. I didn't have to worry.

"We're…broken up. It's over." He said quietly, sounding pained.

"WHY?" I said, pissed and confused at the same time.

"Because…she's…just…her. And…I can't…I don't know. I just don't…she's…she's suffocating. It's too much for me." He said, rolling over on his back.

"What?" I snarled at him, and he stood up, looking at me.

"What?"

"You broke up with her because you couldn't handle it?" I said, feeling a vein in my head explode as he answered, "Yeah."

I punched him. He fell back on his bed, clutching a bloody nose.

"What the hell?" He said, scrambling to get up.

"She was crying, Scorpius. Sobbing and sniffling and…not Violet. I have never seen her like that, ever, and I can't believe you caused it." I said angrily, glaring at him.

"She was crying?" He asked, looking up at me.

"She could have filled the lake." I said, still glaring.

"…Oh." Was all he said. I growled.

"Get out, Scorpius." I said, and he obeyed.

I threw a pillow across the room, furious with him. But I realized I couldn't hide out in my room forever, and left, storming out of the portrait hole.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Molly Swann**

I walked out of the common room, saying goodbye to Alice. I planned to head to the Ravenclaw common room. Violet, Scorpius and Teddy were having a falling out of sorts, but I still loved them all. Teddy and I were fighting a lot recently. He seemed more irritable and moody, and I tried that much harder for us to get along. It was hard at times, but it was worth it.

I was about to answer the riddle, but all of the sudden Teddy burst out, looking extremely angry. (A/N: I've just realized that the Ravenclaw thing is a riddle, not a password…! If I've used password before, I'm sorry. And yes, Molly is smart enough to answer the riddle)

"Teddy! What's wrong?" I cried, worried.

"A lot of things." He said, sighing, the anger disappearing. I looked at him eagerly for more, but he said nothing, so I wrapped him in a hug. He hugged me back, and I felt a smile against my shoulder.

"Okay, here's what happened." And he proceeded to tell me the exact story of everything that had happened that morning. My eyes bulged.

"Okay, so you're telling me that they're broken up? And Violet was crying?" I said, worried already.

"Yep." Teddy said sadly, looking at me.

"Oh shit. I…have to be with Violet." I said, feeling sorry that I had to leave.

"I know. Do what you have to do. I'll be in the library." And with that, he fled. Which is why, half an hour later, Violet and I were sitting on her bed, a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream in front of us, tears spilled all over pillows, shoulders and so on.

"That bastard." She was saying now, a little drunk off of ice cream.

"I know. You're better than him, Vi. You're worlds and worlds apart." I said, patting her on the back.

"You bet your ass we are. He-he-he's nothing." She waved her spoon around enthusiastically.

"He's worse than nothing." I agreed, nodding.

And so the afternoon wore on. It finally ended when Violet passed out again after we ran out of ice cream, and I went to find Teddy.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Teddy**

I slammed my book shut, tearing the essay I was supposed to be writing out of the book at the last minute. Molly came over to me, sitting down at the table I had been obediently trying to do my homework at.

"She's asleep." She shrugged simply (A/N: Try saying that five times fast.). I looked at her in amazement, and she responded by saying, "Two tubs of Mint Chocolate Chunk Ben & Jerry's? 2 Galleons. The box of cookie dough that made you feel that much better? 3 Galleons. 1 and half hours of assuring your best friend that her ex is scum, and she's better off without him? Priceless."

I laughed, and said suddenly, "Let's do something."

"Oh wow Teddy, doing something? The creativity!" She cried mockingly, much to the chagrin of Madame Pince, who almost had a seizure shushing us.

"Oh, come on." I said, laughing as we made our way outside. It was at best in the sixties, and Molly started shivering almost instantly. I summoned a jacket for her.

"I had no idea you were so chivalrous." She snorted, and I shrugged. (A/N: WTF is up with all the S words I'm using today? I could almost do a special on Sesame—see, there I go again. GAH!)

"Come on, I haven't sat down under Violet's Tree in a long time." I said, jogging over to the tree.

We sat under that tree for a while. And finally, I turned to her, and kissed her.

"I love you." I said simply to her questioning look. Molly's face contorted in panic, and she ran. She ran back up to the castle without another look my way, and I only had one thing to say.

"FUCK!"

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Violet**

I woke up with a pounding headache, and I remembered what had happened. I had gotten myself wasted on Ben & Jerry's. Typical.

I heard a giant crash from below, and someone shouted, "Fuck! Shit! Damn! ARGH!"

Teddy.

"What the hell is going on?" I said irritably, still mad at Scorpius, and Ben and Jerry, and anyone else I could possibly mad at.

"Nothing!" He shouted, kicking a book across the room. The first thing I noticed was his hair. It was a dark crimson, and it kept flashing different colors.

"Teddy. Stop feeding me bullshit and tell me what's going on." I said calmly, but firmly.

"Funny, that's what I said to you. Fuck off, Violet." He muttered, not looking at me.

"No, I don't think I will. You can't just take your anger out on me, Teddy. Now tell me what the fuck happened!" I shouted, about an inch from his face, both of us looking extremely angry.

"We should stop screaming." He said quietly, sitting down on the couch. His hair was now a light silver. I looked at my watch. It was about six o'clock, and people would just be going to dinner.

"What happened?" I asked him just as quietly, sitting down next to him.

"I told Molly I love her, and she bolted. Literally." He said, the anger still evident in his voice.

"She what?" I said softly, my voice quivering with all of the anger I had in me.

"She bolted, Violet. She fucking ran for it, and didn't look back. And don't you dare go yell at her. I don't know what the hell is going to happen next, and I don't want to know. I've just got to do something to take my mind off of it." Teddy punched a pillow, and I was slightly scared. Teddy never got mad. Well, hardly ever. He was quite emotional, yes, but he was never actually filled with rage.

"That makes two of us, babe." I said, smiling in a sick, twisted sort of way.

"Hm. Well, do you want to go down to the kitchens?" He asked me, his hair turning a slightly lighter shade of red.

"We can't. Everyone's at dinner." I pouted, resting my head in my hands.

"Fuck. Want to go outside?"

"It's too cold." I whined, and I noticed that he was putting up with my bitching.

"Fuck! Well, that's all I got. You have any suggestions?" Teddy asked me, his hair slowly going back to its normal brown state.

"Not really." I admitted, shrugging. He sighed, and we sat there for a moment, at a loss.

"I have the perfect idea! Come on!" Teddy shouted, his hair turning bright green, just as it was starting to look brown.

"Okay. But just so you know, your hair's flashing." I laughed, and he looked up, annoyed. Apparently he didn't care enough to change it, though, because a second later he was pulling me out of the common room and up stairs.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Teddy**

I pulled Violet up the stairs, and we stopped on the seventh floor, in front of a seemingly blank wall. I heard the expected, "What the fuck?" From Violet, as I paced back and forth in front of the door.

When the fabled, "Holy shit." Came from Violet, I opened my eyes. In front of me was a dark mahogany door. I opened it, and inside was a kind of muggle movie theatre. There was a large flat screen TV on one wall, and a giant fluffy couch in front of it. A popcorn maker was in one corner of the room, and a soda nozzle in another corner. Violet laughed.

"That's fucked up, man." She said, taking some popcorn and sitting down on the couch. I looked at the TV screen, and saw a small, silver device sitting underneath it.

"DVD player? Nice." Violet said, crouching down by the small thing.

"Hah. Very cool." She said, taking a disc out of the plate that had just ejected from the machine.

"What?" I asked, heavily confused.

"It's a comedy." Violet said with a laugh, showing me the cover.

"Superbad. It's like…ten years old." She said, laughing again.

"Wait, you know how to work that thing?" I asked, pointing at the 'DVD player'. Violet was pureblood, I remembered that, so why was she so all-knowing about Muggle things?

"I grew up with a lot of muggle technology." She shrugged, putting the disk into the plate again.

"Aren't you pureblood?" I asked, confused again.

"Yeah, but my dad really doesn't do much magic. Technically, I'm pureblood, but it was basically like growing up muggle-born." Violet said, flopping onto the couch and munching on popcorn.

"Oh." I muttered, for lack of anything else to say.

"Shush, I want to watch this." She said, poking me.

The movie was hilarious, and our intentions worked: For two and a half hours, we forgot all about any relationship problems either of us had.

Shortly after the movie, Violet complained that more movies would have been nice. So a giant rack of DVDs appeared

"…Oh my god, I'm in heaven. I'D REALLY LIKE A BOWL OF MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP ICE CREAM." She said loudly at the ceiling, and a blue bowl appeared on the table near the puffy couch.

"YES!" She screamed, punching her fist through the air. In the meantime, I was looking through the movies.

"Battle Royal?" I asked, puzzled. Violet seemed to know every movie on the rack. She apparently loved old movies. When I asked, Violet burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you're serious! Battle Royal is like…soft-core horror. In Japanese. It's my favorite movie!" She cried, grabbing the DVD.

"We have to watch it!" She said immediately, sticking it in the DVD player. By the time the kids were watching the creepy informational video, I was laughing harder than I ever had in my life.

"I know, right?" Violet gasped between laughs. We watched the rest of the movie in quiet laughter, just at the sheer ridiculousness. It was quite a good movie though, and I wasn't disappointed.

We continued watching movies all night long, occasionally bursting out in laughter, occasionally asking each other, "Are you crying?"

I remembered every movie we watched. But I didn't remember falling asleep. Only when I woke up did I register that I had been in the same room for ten hours. I tried to get up, but I felt weight on my chest, and when I looked down, I almost screamed.

Violet's head was buried on my chest, her arms wrapped around my middle. Her breathing was slow and deep, and she had let out a cry when I had tried to get up. It reminded me of the sound a lonely dog makes.

I tried again to sit up without waking Violet, but no such luck. She moaned, opening her arms slowly, and when she finally had enough sense to realize that she wasn't lying on couch, but on me.

"AHH!" She screamed, scrambling off of me. I stifled a laugh.

"Oh my god, I'm—I mean, I usually sleep with an extra pillow, and—oh my god—that was—NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" She was flustered, I could tell.

"Relax. I don't mind." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Okay." She looked down at herself, and made a disgusted noise.

"Now I smell like your cologne." She said, grimacing.

"Hey, what's wrong with my cologne?" I asked, offended.

"It smells like a turtle's ass." She said flatly, looking up at me.

"You've smelled a turtle's ass?" I asked, giving her a look.

"I have now." Violet said, getting a whiff of her tank top. I laughed, and sat back down on the couch. She did the same.

"Damn, that was a good night." Violet said fondly, looking happy.

"Yes, it was. But now I'm completely starved. Fortunately, that can be easily fixed." I smiled, and thought, 'I wish this room would transfer into a breakfast buffet.'

Instantly, the movie screen disappeared, a long table appeared in the middle of the room (with so many different delicious smells wafting from it, Teddy almost drooled), two chairs popped up by the table, and Violet jumped for joy.

"Can we live in here?" She asked giddily.

"Until tomorrow." I shrugged, smiling and sitting down.

"Yay!" She shouted, and sat down next to me.

I piled pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast, hash browns, and everything else that would fit onto my plate, and as I took a bite of sausage, Violet said, "You're really comfy, you know." I snorted.

"No, seriously. You're like a big pillow."

"Fut up, Viwet." I said through a mouthful of toast and jam.

"Fine, fine." She said with a smirk, covering a plateful of pancakes with maple syrup.

"So how're you?" I asked, managing to swallow.

"Well-rested, well-fed, and getting less depressed by the minute." She answered brightly, and that ended the conversation. We ate in silence, but I think it was better this way.

When we were done eating, and we had successfully transformed the room to be able to spend the day there.

"I love this place." She said dreamily, laying down on the giant couch we had just added.

"Yeah, it's pretty damn great." I agreed, laying down on the other side.

"How'd you find out about it?" She asked, and I said, "My godfather told me about it. He knew a lot of things about Hogwarts."

"I see. Hey, thanks for not making a big deal about our…sleeping arrangements." Violet smiled at me slightly, and I smiled back.

"It really wasn't a big deal. You're cuddly." I laughed at the look on her face.

"I am not!" She objected, looking embarrassed.

"Yes you are. You were all snuggled up." I said, fighting back a burst of laughter.

"That's because it was cold!" Violet was close to blushing.

"No, it's because you looove me." I smirked, and she looked indignant.

"I do not." She mumbled, and I laughed.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do toooo!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Yes you do, Violet!"

"NO I DON'T, TEDDY!"

"Fine." I said finally.

"Fine." Violet muttered, looking pissed. I thought of when she had kissed me so long ago, and how good I felt, knowing that Victoire had been put in her place. And maybe I had been lying to myself when I said that kiss meant nothing. Maybe it meant a lot.

I suddenly got an idea.

"And anyways, even if I did—" I cut her off, suddenly kissing her deeply. She kissed back, grabbing my hair. Both of our breathing was ragged, and it didn't seem like this would stop soon. I was glad.

Suddenly I broke it off, leaving Violet short of breath.

"Still going to deny it?" I asked with a smirk. She smirked back.

"No." And we delved back into the kiss.

A/N: SO MUCH SHIT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER. I started it, and I'm like, "Okay, so some slight drama's going to happen. Violet and Scorpius will break up. That should be good." And then all of the sudden, Molly and Teddy were broken up, and the Room of Requirement popped up, and…yeah. So Moony should be happy right now.

I'll update soon, I promise!


	12. I Could Fall For You

A/N: I feel like exploiting an inside joke to everyone who knows about it. So what happens when you p-p-p-pick up a penguin?

"So what happens now?" Violet asked, looking up at me. I'd never seen her so vulnerable, and it comforted me to know that sometimes, even Violet was human.

"I have no idea." I answered truthfully, and she laughed.

"I hope you know that this is total rebound crap." She said sadly, not looking at me.

"I do." I answered, smiling. I didn't care.

"Good." And we kissed again.

"I really do like you though." Violet whispered, making me shiver.

"Same here." I said, barely pausing for breath before we kissed again.

"I just," She let out a breath, "I need someone, and…" I nodded, understanding exactly how she felt. I didn't know what we were, or what was going to happen, but I liked where things were going.

"Thanks." Was all she said, hugging me.

"You're welcome." I said into her shoulder.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Molly**

I hadn't seen Teddy since yesterday, and I was worried. I knew I freaked him out, but it was like he killed himself.

Then I heard the obnoxious sound of loud kissing, and when I turned the corner, I was filled with anger. Scorpius was there, attached to a slutty, snotty Slytherin, whom I recognized as Ginger Parkinson.

Ginger and Scorpius probably already knew each other since childhood, since their parents were rumored to be close, but I was utterly shocked. After all, Scorpius and Violet had only broken up a few days before. I pulled out my wand quickly.

"_Avis!_" I shouted angrily, and a small flock of cardinals chased a screaming Ginger down the hall.

"What the hell, Molly?" Scorpius sounded angry, and he looked more emotional than I had ever seen him

"VIOLET, YOU IDIOT!" I shouted, furious at him, and backed him up against the wall.

"WHAT ABOUT HER?" He screamed back. I was very glad that everyone was outside, so no one could hear this.

"SHE LOVES YOU!"

"BUT I DON'T LOVE—" He was cut off by my hand swiping across his face.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HER, SCORPIUS! YOU KNOW YOU DO! VIOLET IS MY BEST FRIEND, AND IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO STAND HERE AND WATCH YOU GO INTO DENIAL, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG. SO GO FUCKING FIND HER, KISS HER, AND MAKE UP, BECAUSE I Swear…" My voice trailed off quieter and quieter as I saw a certain Professor McGonagall turn the corner, looking livid.

"Miss Swann!" She said, her voice practically shaking.

"Yes?" I whispered, feeling smaller and smaller by the second.

"What is all this rumpus?" She demanded, her nostrils flaring. (A/N: XD)

"I—um—err—Scorpius—he—I—uh—nothing?" I said quietly, looking up hopefully.

"It is not _nothing! _Tell me the meaning of this!" Professor McGonagall said, and Scorpius cleared his throat.

"I, err, it was my fault." He said quietly, stepping forward.

"I don't care _whose _fault it is, but Swann, you're not in my house. I'll let Sprout take care of you." She shouted, and turned back the way she came. Scorpius and I just looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, you know, for screaming at you." I muttered, crossing my arms and looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, you know, for being an ass." He said with a small smile, and I smiled too.

"So where's Teddy?" Scorpius asked me, and I felt tears well up in my blue eyes.

"I don't _know, _exactly." I said quietly, trying to smile and failing horrifically.

"Oh god, what happened?" He asked, looking worried for me.

"It's…a long story."

"I have time."

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Violet**

My hands were entwined in Teddy's hair, his hands were somewhere in the Ass Region, our lips were locked in angry passion, and we were pressed so close together it wasn't funny. Neither of us had said a word in quite a while, but I wasn't even considering where the hell things were going.

Our breathing was ragged and quick, and we were both stretched past self-control. After a while, I was a bit scared of what would happen next, but I didn't know why. I was fifteen—I wasn't about to go and sleep with him.

"Teddy," I breathed, almost silently, "Stop for a minute." I looked at him, and I wondered if he could see my emotions laid out on my face.

But all he did was look at me questioningly.

"I just need to breath." I said quietly with a smile.

"Oh, okay." He replied, sitting down on the couch.

"So this was an interesting day." I said, a glass of water appearing on the table for me. Teddy laughed.

"Really." He said, and I sat down next to him. _Nothing feels different, _I thought to myself, utterly shocked.

"So…nothing's going to change, is it?" I asked, pulling my legs up to my chest. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I mean, like…we're…still going to be friends?" I backtracked, looking at Teddy hopefully.

"I hope so, because otherwise, who would give me the daily verbal slap in the face that I oh-so desperately need?" He laughed, and I laughed too. I kissed him again, because I desperately needed to feel something more than friendship.

"God, what an amazing day." He said breathlessly, and I laughed, silent under his lips.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Molly**

Scorpius and I sat under a tall Oak tree. Neither of us could sit under Violet's Tree without feeling guilty.

"Relationships—excuse my American—blow hard." I said, my head in my hands, leaning against Scorpius.

"Since when did Hogwarts become the place you go to look for love?" Scorpius asked, a smile in his voice, but not on his face. I laughed.

"Hon, it's always been that way, you just didn't realize it." I said, still giggling. Scorpius blushed.

"You know, I could fall for you." I said, smiling, but entirely serious.

"Let's settle for friends." Scorpius said, a grin finally appearing.

"I'll try."

A/N: Ugh. This chapter is only 1000 words…makes me sick. Anyways…

I'm SO SORRY for the long wait, but I was grounded. Hey, girls will be girls. And smartasses will be smartasses. But here it is! Short, sweet, and to the point. The reason I'm finally updating is partly because of the death threats flooding my inbox, but partly because I keep dreaming my story. 0.o

Read and review, biotch.


	13. Victoire's Return

A/N: So many people have said, "Where's Victoire? Isn't this supposed to be Teddy/Victoire?" Yes, it is, but I made her a total bitch. I'm trying to put her in a good light. Don't worry, she'll be back. Just enjoy the story.

Oh, by the way, listen to "Snakes On A Plane (Bring It)" By Cobra Starship, Feat. Will from The Academy Is…, Travis from Gym Class Heroes, that one girl from Midtown, and Pete Wentz (in the video, lol).

…JUST DO IT!

**[Victoire Weasley**

I furrowed my brow at the long roll of parchment that was spread in front of me. What was Jupiter's biggest moon again? Ganymede? Io? I couldn't remember. I left it blank.

I rolled up the paper in a tired manner. I was sick of being alone. I was sick of doing homework to pass the time. I was sick of thinking of Teddy. Teddy, whose heart I broke. Teddy, whose head I played with. Teddy, who I shunned for weeks, just because I was scared of losing my friends. Well, now my friends were gone, my heart was broken, my head was played with, and I wanted Teddy back. I'd had enough of this life.

Thinking of Teddy led to thinking of Molly. Molly, who I antagonized whenever possible, just for getting more attention than me. Molly, who was prettier, taller, and more popular than anyone in any of the other houses combined. Molly, who had taken Teddy right from under my nose, just when I started to fall apart.

Then I thought of Violet. Violet, who I constantly tortured, just to retaliate. Violet, whose boyfriend I cheated with, once upon a time. Violet, someone who actually used to care. Really _care. _Not like anyone else I knew, besides maybe Teddy. Violet, who I missed daily.

Before I was even consciously aware of it, tears were pouring from my eyes, dripping on the rolled-up homework assignment that I'd spent hours on. Things couldn't get any worse.

I didn't even know what I was crying for. Lost love? Lost friends? Lost life? But then, with a sour laugh, I realized the truth. All of the things I depended on, everything that held me up, was gone. This world was huge, and I was lost. Lost in confusion, and drama, and romance. Lost in dreams of what things should have been. Lost in myself, lost in Teddy, lost in Violet, and even lost in Molly. I was a lost, lonely girl. But realizing this didn't make things any better.

After all, this world is full of lost, lonely girls. Why should one more matter?

I heard giggling from behind me, and I remembered I was sobbing in a library, where anyone could come see the eyeliner and mascara that were so perfectly applied on my model-esque, brown, brown eyes this morning rolling down my model-esque, high, high cheekbones.

I looked around, and saw Faye Berlin whispering something to Noelle Fisher. My face reddened, my eyes widened, and I hastened to get my wand out. I muttered a quick cleaning spell, and felt the wetness disappear from my face.

"You know Victoire, I really miss you." Noelle said, her lips pouting, but I could still see the smirk that had been there a moment ago.

"It's just too bad things had to end up like they did…" Faye agreed, smiling evilly. My mind searched desperately for a sarcastic comment that would make them glare and walk away. But my brain was screaming to agree.

"I mean, honestly, you're a good girl. But good girls finish last." Noelle said, the smirk returning, and her eyebrows rose. I felt like crying. Again.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Teddy**

So I was with Violet now. Was I with Violet? Or were we just friends with benefits? I didn't know. I didn't care.

I was walking back to the Ravenclaw Common Room alone. Violet had gone back hours before, but I stuck around in the ROR, messing around with all of the possibilities. My mind was wandering as I blankly answered a riddle I'd heard several times before. There was a smile on my face, but it slid off as soon as I looked closely at the sofa.

Molly was bent over laughing, her long brown hair shining as always. She was on Scorpius' lap, and Scorpius was laughing too.

_Not what it looks like, not what it looks like, not what it looks like, _"NOT what it looks like!" I heard Scorpius shout. It seemed he had noticed me. I blinked.

"Teddy! Where the fuck _were you? _I looked for hours!" Molly said angrily, the happiness disappearing from her face.

"I was, um, places." I answered vaguely. Molly's eyes still looked angry, but then the tears welled up, and the driven air about her vanished, replaced with the sound of tears hitting the carpet.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I just—you—I'm so sorry." She said, hugging me. I laughed faintly.

"It's fine. But…" I trailed off, not wanting to start it like this.

"We need to talk." Both of us said at the same time, and we laughed.

"Looks like we both got the same brainwave there." Molly said, smiling in a pained way.

"So, you want to…take a break?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck. (nervous habit)

"Yeah." Molly answered simply, and we hugged.

"Aw, how touching." I heard a familiarly sarcastic voice say. I turned around, my face flushed. Violet was wearing her same black tank top, but she traded her flannel pajama pants for purple striped short-shorts. Scorpius averted his eyes, looking guilty. Molly blinked. I smiled.

"Nice shorts." Molly laughed, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Shut up, Molly. I was going to go get something to eat, but I see you three are having a party. I want to join now." She said happily, skipping over to the couch. She seemed amazingly unaffected by Scorpius' presence.

"Violet, I—" Scorpius started, but Violet cut him off with an evil glare and a, "Shut up. Now."

Scorpius obeyed.

"Some party." Molly observed under her breath. I laughed.

"So. Um. Penguins?" I tried, grasping for a conversation.

"Are having rough sex in the South Pole right now." Violet finished, her face not changing. Everyone was silent for a second, before the room erupted in laughter. Molly high-fived Violet, gasping out, "Nice!"

"So where have you two been?" Molly asked once I had my giggles (Mannish giggles, mind you.) under control. Violet and I gave each other panicked glances.

"Library." I said finally, trying to think clearly.

"Library?" Asked Molly, her eyebrows arched.

"Library." Violet and I said in a tone that ended that subject right there.

"Okay, this is getting way too awkward for comfort, it's late, and we have classes tomorrow." Molly finally decided, and got up from her seat.

A chorus of "Yeah", "Yep", and "Good Night"s went around the room, and Molly went to her Common Room, Scorpius headed for the boys' dorms, and both Violet and I started to rise.

"I'm going to miss having a giant Teddy Bear tonight." Violet smiled, and I laughed.

"I'm going to miss being one." I chuckled. I was about to go up to the boys' dorms when Violet called, "Night."

"Night, Violet." I replied, smiling.

"Wait." She said suddenly.

"Wha—…Oh." The wind was knocked out of me for a moment as she kissed me and made it last.

"There. Good night, Teddy."

"Wait." It was my turn.

"…"

"…"

"There. Good night, Violet. Oh, and by the way, nice shorts." She laughed and hit me. I hurried off to bed.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Victoire**

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, my hair pulled back, my legs crossed, thinking.

I thought of the Halloween Party. It would have been fun, in theory, but it was a disaster in reality. I could just about repeat every word Clark said under the wooden bleachers that night.

[OMG…FLASHBACK.

"The fuck are you doing, Thomas?" I growled, feeling the sleeve for my dress slip onto my shoulder. Slip in the 'Someone is fucking with my sleeve' sense, not the 'Oops, better pull up my strap' sense.

_He said nothing, but moved his mouth onto mine. Roughly, I might add, and rudely. I shoved him off._

"_Get off me for one damn second." I said angrily, pulling my sleeve back up. To which he started untying the back of dress. It was one of those dresses where the only thing holding it up in the back was a long, pink ribbon. He tore the ribbon out. I screamed in frustration._

"_Get _off _me!" I shrieked. No one seemed to notice my struggles._

"_C'mon baby…" He slurred into my ear. _

"Ugh. Thomas, you're drunk, and I'm sick of this. I'm leaving." I took my wand off of a strap and fixed the ribbon with the murmur of a word.

"Where's Clark?" Noelle asked me, gulping her "butterbeer".

"Don't know, don't care." I answered, grimacing as I grabbed a cup of the mystery liquid.

"What happened?" One of Noelle's friends asked, slurring her words.

"Tried to feel me up." I answered, shuddering. Noelle's friend (Patricia, I remember her name was) snickered, and Noelle stifled a smile.

"What?" I said anxiously, missing the joke.

"It's just, you act like it's some big deal." Patricia said, flipping her hair and shrugging.

"Um, it is, isn't it?" I asked slowly. Noelle stole a glance with Patricia, and they both laughed cruelly.

"You're not honestly going to tell me you're a virgin?" Noelle asked me, grinning wickedly.

"Of course I am! I'm fifteen, Noelle." I said, my voice cracking.

"No, of course you are. Fifteen is just way too young to be having sex." Noelle said sarcastically, snickering.

"What made you think I wasn't one?" I asked, hurt.

"Well, it's just, you're such a whore." Patricia said, her nose wrinkling. I felt tears well up in my eyes as the two girls laughed. I ran.

[OMG…END FLASHBACK.

Whore. A word that was repeated back to me from everyone I knew, besides maybe adults. They used words like "mature" and "pretty", which was a whole other façade. I was sick of being a whore, even when I wasn't a whore. Somehow, you can be slutty, even when you've never had sex. Kind of sickening, isn't it?

A/N: Yep, that's it. A disappointment, I know. Sorry for the HEE-UGE delay, I've been SupaGrounded. Yes, AGAIN. I know, I seriously need to work on my attitude. I PROMISE I'll update soon. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL AND I'M SO SO SORRY!


	14. Violet's Gay Neighbors

A/N: Hey. I'm writing. Woo. Song advertisement of the day: "Pretty Girl" – Sugarcult. Kind of depressing, but a damn good song. Feeling sad. Don't know why. Gonna write.

I woke up with Violet pacing beside my bed, sighing occasionally, and looking mad.

"Um…Violet?" I said sleepily, still a bit drowsy.

"Oh. Hi." She muttered, as if I had taken _her _by surprise.

"What are you, um…doing here?"

"Pacing."

"I…know that already. Um, why?"

"Because I needed to pace, and your hair changes colors in your sleep, which I find entertaining."

"My hair changes—? Okay. Why'd you need to pace?" I asked, still puzzled and dazed.

"To think."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"God, Violet, any more vague and I'll implode." I muttered angrily, getting out of my bed. I looked at my watch. It was 5:45. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

"Nice boxers." She remarked, biting her nails, and I looked down. I was wearing the most ridiculous pair of underwear; my lurid green ones with dancing shamrocks on them. I put my head in my hands and wondered why I set myself up for disaster like this.

"Thanks." I mumbled bitterly, trying to find my uniform.

"Why green?" Violet suddenly asked as I pulled my black pants on.

"Why green what?"

"Why does your hair turn green when you're happy?"

"I like green?"

"Oh. Why purple when you're calm?"

"It's a calming color."

"Gray when you're sad?"

"The color gray makes me depressed."

"It does?" Why was Violet playing 20 questions all of the sudden?

"Um…yeah."

"What's your favorite food?" She asked, looking at me with innocent eyes, still biting her nails.

"California Rolls."

"Favorite band?"

"Of all time?"

"Yes."

"The Beatles."

"That is an old-ass band."

"That doesn't undermine the talent."

"Whatever."

We stood there, looking at each other for a minute, then in an instant, Violet was hugging me, and doing it with such a strong grip that it took a moment to hug her back.

"Vi, what's wrong?" I whispered, and I felt tears on my shoulder.

"I don't know. It just…really hit me this morning. That I'm hurting Scorpius, and that I'm hurting Molly, and I'll probably end up hurting you. And I don't want to hurt people. I hate it." She whispered back, her voice small and very un-Violet.

"Violet. It's okay." I said quietly, shocked that everyone was still sleeping.

"No, it's not." Violet looked up at me, tears rolling down her cheeks, and walked away, not angrily, just defeated.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Violet**

It started out a slow walk, but before I knew it, I was running up to the owlery, my eyes, wet, feeling pathetic. I crumpled to the ground, my legs folded. I grabbed a roll of parchment lying on the ground, pulled a quill out of my pocket, and began to write. I wrote about everything that had happened, anything that I was scared to happen, and anything I wanted to happen. When I was done, I had written right up against the bottom of the page. I folded it, and called over a school owl.

I wrote two names on the package, tied it to his leg, and said to the owl, "Jon and Lee." The owl looked at me for a moment, blinked, then took off. I kind of knew how it felt, being told to do something, and doing it, just a blink in edgewise. Being trapped. Trapped in something that you didn't want your life to be, but it wasn't like you had a choice.

I glanced at my watch. It was six-thirty. I got up from my stationary position on the floor, and wobbled over to the door, and back to the Ravenclaw girls' dorms, all the while praying from a response. Soon.

XxxXxxXxxX

_Villa, _

_Hey girlie. This be Lee. Shit, man, you got busy at school. Scorpius sounds like an asshole, and Teddy seems damn awesome. I know how weird you are about hurting people, but I think you should relax. Scorpius (What kind of damn name is that? You crazy Brits.) was the one who broke _you _in half, remember? Ass wipe. Molly…well, I remember Molly, and that girl's tough. It seems like she's already half in love with Scorpius anyway. Another thing about Molly: she's constantly falling in love. I think you should let her decide what she wants (she's only 13) before you start freaking about what she'll think. That chick doesn't even know what she's going to wear tomorrow, let alone what love is. _

_Jon here. I basically agree with Lee. Though I think Scorpius is probably hurt, too. You know? Anyways. Molly never makes up her mind for more than three minutes, you know that. Give Teddy a shot. Relax._

_We miss you, Vi. We miss you a lot. Come home for Christmas break, and bring Teddy. _

_Lee: I talked to your dad yesterday, and apparently, he's out of town for half of your break. You're welcome to chill here. Or, you know, if you want some privacy…_

_Jon: Lee, shut up. _

_Lee: You know you love me. _

_Jon: Yeah…_

_Sorry, we had to snuggle. We're back now. Try not to worry us so much in the future, kay Vi? You know we love you, girl, but seriously. That fucking owl woke us up _damn _early. And that letter was like, eighteen pages long._

_Jon: Wasn't that how long Rachel's letter to Ross was in that one episode of Friends when they get back together on the beach?_

_Lee: And then Chandler had to pee on Monica's leg?_

_Jon: Yeah! Whoa. _

_Second snuggle. Sorry. Anyways, be sure to stay in touch, okay? Everything's good here. Your brother's still as disapproving as ever. One time we left the blinds open and the look on his face when he walked by and saw what we were doing was fucking priceless. But he's hardly ever here anymore. Out doing more important things, I imagine. _

_Love you. Miss you. Do Teddy for us._

_Jon and Lee, your very own Queer Eye For The Straight Guy_

By the time I finished reading the letter, I was laughing hysterically. Jon and Lee were possibly my best friends in the world. About four years after my dad and I moved into our flat in Reading, Jon and Lee moved in next door, sixteen, muggles, and as gay as anything. This was when my brother was still in Hogwarts, and he hated them with a passion. My brother is and was slightly homophobic, and that's the main reason I tried to make friends with them: to spite him. But after a while, I realized they were amazing guys, and I loved them. They even halfway Americanized me. I told them I was a witch as soon as I found out, and they (to my surprise) actually understood. They didn't judge me. They didn't care. It made us even closer.

My raucous laughter was earning looks sent to the Ravenclaw table, so I tried to settle down.

_Come home for Christmas Break, and bring Teddy, _it said. Wasn't a bad idea. Teddy was sitting five people over, stabbing at his sausage links.

"Hey. Teddy." I said, plopping myself down next to him, shoving some random girl out of my way.

"Hey." He replied, looking taken aback.

"I'm…sorry. About earlier. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out, I…just…needed to tell someone, you know? Anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to spend Christmas break at my house." I spoke quickly, and it took a minute for him to decipher me, but after a moment he replied, "Yeah. Okay." With a smile.

I smiled back and briefly hugged him before returning to my breakfast.

"So where do you live?" He asked, looking happy.

"Reading."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I live in Aylesbury."

"Not too far."

"Not too far at all."

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Teddy**

I was trying to write to my grandmother, and failing wonderfully. I was currently sitting in Divination, and Scorpius was consistently glaring at me for not doing my work. I rolled my eyes.

_Gran, _

_A friend wants to know if I can stay at their house for winter break. They live in Reading. Can I go? I really like this person, and_

I crumpled it. I was trying with all my might to not say it was a girl, or I would get a whole new round of questions.

_Dear grandma, _

_Hi, how are you? I'm doing really well. I haven't had a transformation all year. I even made some new friends. Actually, one of them wants to know if I can stay for Christmas break. They live in Reading, so it's not too far. Please? I know I haven't seen you in a while, but they kind of need me. Respond soon, please!_

_Love,_

_Teddy_

I picked up my quill and inspected the letter. It was polite, albeit a little formal. And it did include some actual conversation. I liked it. It would be sent after class. All of the sudden, I realized how soon Christmas break _was. _I looked at the top of Scorpius' paper, and _12/01 _was written neatly, confirming my fears. I hated to see McGonagall on even a regular school day, let alone in my own common room. Maybe it was my grudge against Gryffindors, maybe it was just my hatred for the teacher. Who knows. I wasn't looking forward to seeing her, but I was happy that I could (for once) put my name under the "Leaving" column for Christmas Break. Exciting, eh?

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Violet**

_My dearest Jon and Lee,_

_Teddy's coming for Christmas break. Eleven days away. Fourteen days long. Please don't steal him. _

_I love you guys too much for words, you know._

_Violet_

_P.S: I miss snuggling…let's have a snuggle when I get home. _

_P.S.S: Sam hasn't been home? Well THAT'S weird. But he's probably helping little kids in Africa or something amazing like that. That jackass. _

I tied the letter to that same owl's leg. He looked at me closely, then took off. I decided to name him Eli. I liked Eli. Both the owl and the name.

I kind of wandered after that. Classes were over, my homework was done (such a Ravenclaw), my letters were sent…

After a while, I came across Teddy, sitting in the Muggle Studies room, listening to music on (his, I'm guessing) a CD player.

"Old school." I commented, sitting on the table behind him. He looked startled.

"Hey." Was his reply, with a big goofy grin.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, fighting the inevitable Cheshire grin.

"The CD." He said, popping open the CD player. I started laughing at the CD that was inside, still spinning.

"_Colbie Callat?" _I asked, looking at him incredulously. He still smiled.

"Happy music."

"Old, too."

"It's all I listen to, hon. I have everything."

"Pathetic." I said, smiling.

"It doesn't matter. You know you love it." This was one of the most lighthearted conversations I'd had in a while.

"Please, Teddy. Don't kid yourself." I said, getting up from my table. Teddy did the same.

"Come on, say you love me!" He chimed from behind me. I skipped down the hall, my arms swinging, laughing slightly.

"I'm not saying it!" I called, turning around.

"You know you want to!" Teddy shouted as I ran out of the doors, into the rain.

"No I don't!" I screamed, running now, still laughing.

Before I knew it, Teddy was running next to me, his hair bright green, his shirt soaked. I laughed louder. He did the same. He grabbed the back of my head, and I was still laughing in the kiss. When Teddy let go, I smiled and said breathlessly, "How cliché."

And the whole time, Bubbly was playing in my head.

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Teddy**

Violet and I laughed all the way back to the common room, kissing and soaked. I hadn't felt that happy in a while, and I liked the feeling. I had no idea if we were even in a relationship, or if it was even defined, but I liked it. I loved it. So much, in fact, that I let my hair stay bright green. Maybe fitting in wasn't so great after all.

We settled for holding hands as we walked inside the common room, smiling slightly.

Scorpius and Molly were sitting on the couch (a normal event), doing their homework. Molly's eyebrows merely raised; Scorpius looked shocked.

"Well that's new." Molly commented, crossing out something on her paper.

"That it is." Scorpius growled, almost crushing his quill.

Out of nowhere, I saw Violet take her wand out and say, "Don't you dare even think about it. It takes two."

Then I saw Scorpius' hand, which was grasped around his wand, his face red.

"Fine then. _Expelliarmus!" _He shouted at Violet, and she was knocked back, her wand flung across the room.

"Ugh! You bastard." Violet muttered, getting up.

"_Accio." _Was his next spell, and Violet's wand went zooming into his hand.

"UGH! You bastard!" She shouted, and walked over to him.

"Give me my damn wand." Violet growled angrily, and I found myself on the sidelines with Molly, who was just as shocked as I was.

"No." Scorpius replied coolly, looking equally furious.

"Yes."

"No."

"YES, DAMN IT!"

"No."

"FUCK!" Violet screamed, and kneed him in the groin.

"Oh…shit…" Scorpius grunted, falling to the ground.

"Give me my wand." Violet said calmly, holding out her hand. Scorpius gave Violet her wand.

"Thank you. Now. _Immobulous." _Scorpius froze in the act of trying to stand, and Violet smiled. There was a look of panic on Scorpius' face.

"You broke my heart, Scorpius. You broke my heart, and you basically broke my life. And now you're mad because I want to be happy again? Do you know how _fucked up that is? _Go ahead and have sex with nine hookers for all I care, if it makes you happy. _You _broke up with _me. _So stop acting like it hurt you so. Fucking. Bad. Maybe it did, maybe it didn't, but I don't care. I'm done. And we're done. Go fall in love and find your happily ever after, I don't mind. I found something that makes me happy. So sod off." Violet muttered the counter curse, and set off up the girls' stairs. Scorpius got up, wobbling, and sat down on the couch.

"I'm…sorry." I said, before going up to my dorm.

A/N: GAH! Drama much? I'm sorry it took so long to write this. I've been ill, and dancing, and busy. I really hate this chapter, because it's all in Teddy and Violets' POV...but whatever. 2114 words, and I'm proud of myself.

I swearswearswear that I'll update soon, really. I love you!


	15. Letters

A/N: Listening to Secondhand Serenade. They're depressing, but good. For some reason, I can't stop listening to Your Call…00

Over the span of eleven days: 

_Dear Teddy,_

_No transformations? That's great! And who's this friend? I at least have to know who they are. Reading? Well, that really isn't that far. And if they need you…I'll consider it. But who is it?_

_Love,_

_Gran_

XxxXxxXxxX

_Roses are red, and Violet is not fucking blue,_

_Yay! 10 days away. 14 days long. We won't (that much). _

_We love you too, hon._

_Jon and Lee_

_P.S: Okay. I'm looking forward to it._

_P.S.S: I know, right? Your brother's just amazing like that. (Sarcasm-it's hard to tell on paper)_

XxxXxxXxxX

_Grandma, _

_  
Her name's Violet. Yeah, it's only about forty-five minutes away. Thanks!_

_Love, _

_Teddy_

XxxXxxXxxX

_You're right, Violet is purple,_

_Yay indeed. 9 days away. 14 days long. But I must tell you things._

_I kicked Scorpius' ass two days ago…it was amazing. I'll give you details when I get home. He hasn't talked to me since. Teddy and I are no longer a pseudo-couple. PDA's are in order. Molly's kind of pissed. I say fuck her: she walked out on him, for gods' sake. _

_God I miss you bastards._

_Violet_

_P.S: Yay. Snuggly pajamas?_

_P.S.S: Isn't he? He's just so…_charitable.

XxxXxxXxxX

_Dear Teddy,_

_A girl? I'm not even going to assume she's your girlfriend, I know how that turned out with Victoire. How is she, by the way? I haven't spoken to her in a while. And Teddy, you can go to Violet's house for break. Just stay in touch, please. You hardly ever write, and you've got me worried. I hope you have fun! When do you leave?_

_Love, _

_Gran_

XxxXxxXxxX

_VIOLET!_

_GO YOU, BITCH! I'M SO DAMN PROUD OF YOU! I LOVE YOU!_

_This is obviously Lee, because Jon went home for a few days to see the parents. Mine disowned me, so there was no reason to go. He sends his love, over the phone, and is superly psyched about break, ass-kicking, and PDA's. I miss that bitch. _

_Jon doesn't enjoy writing, so I've been writing the letters this whole time, actually. Whatever. That diva. _

_I just looked at my crappy, MTV horoscope. Word for word: You/your partner will be bearing children soon._

_Hilarious, right? I should buy a pregnancy test._

_8 days. 14 days long. Loving this. _

_We miss you too, Vi._

_Lee…no Jon._

_P.S: Totally. Slippers?_

XxxXxxXxxX

_Gran,_

_Victoire? I haven't talked to her either. I think she kind of hates me, for numerous reasons that I don't want to get into. Just the normal teenage drama. Thanks! I'll be sure to write. I know I worry you…I don't mean to…and we leave in a week._

_Thank you!_

_Teddy_

XxxXxxXxxX

_Lee no Jon,_

_Aw. Poor lonely leprechaun Lee. I love you, remember? And you totally wrote that 'superly' with a lisp. Don't deny it; I know you. Jon's such a diva. I love him too._

_Maybe it means me? Am I like, the Virgin Mary? That would be awesome. Hey everyone: THE NEXT JESUS IS GROWING IN MY STOMACH! HELL YES!_

_6 days. 14 days long. Me too._

_Hugs and kisses from me…_

_Violet_

_P.S: Teddy probably doesn't have any, and I know you want him included. Sappy music?_

XxxXxxXxxX

_Teddy,_

_Oh, that's too bad. You two should try to patch things up. _

_Miss you,_

_Gran_

XxxXxxXxxX

_V-v-v-VIOLET,_

_Yeah…he'll be home tomorrow. He's buying me a souvenir, apparently. _

_You are so not counted as my partner, Violet. And you're so not bearing Jesus 2.0. _

_4 days. 14 days long._

_Love from Reading…_

_Lee…still no Jon_

_P.S: This is true, and I totally do. Hell yes, sappy music. _

XxxXxxXxxX

_Dear Gran,_

_I'm afraid it's not so simple…_

_Love,_

_  
Teddy_

XxxXxxXxxX

_Lee still no Jon,_

_Aw. You guys are so in love._

_Why don't I count as your partner? JESUS 2.0?!_

_3 days. 14 days long._

_Hogwarts says HELLO!_

_Vivacious vampire Violet_

_P.S: Awesome. Snuggles are warm._

XxxXxxXxxX

_Dear Teddy,_

_Alright, I get the hint. Mail me when you get to Violet's house._

_Love, _

_Gran_

XxxXxxXxxX

_Dear Vi,_

_JON IS FUCKING BACK!_

_Jon: Hi._

_Lee: Sa-woon_

_You're not counted as my partner because you're not screwing me. And yes, Jesus 2.0. _

_2. FUCKING. Days. 14 days long._

_Your apartment feels neglected and lead along. I think you should apologize to it._

_Jon and Lee_

_P.S: That they are, my little Violet._

XxxXxxXxxX

_My gay best friends,_

_HI JON! How was home?_

_So what if I'm not screwing you. I'm totally your straight underage fantasy. And dude, you have a fucked up mind._

_TOMORROW! 14 days long._

_Meet me at Kings' Cross. I love you too, and I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Violet Demin_

_P.S: YAY!_

XxxXxxXxxX

**[Teddy**

"Come on!" Violet squealed, pulling me through the crowd, over to two boys, leaning against a wall. One of them had light brown hair, one side of his bangs practically covering his eye, and the other had a black shag, styled to look messy.

"LEE! JON!" She screamed, and latched onto the brunette's side.

"VIOLET!" They both shouted, and hugged her. I felt left out, even though I was laughing my ass off.

"And you must be Teddy." Said the brunette, while the black-haired one talked to Violet. I noticed then that he sounded American.

"Um…yes. Who are you?" I replied, scratching the back of my neck.

"Aw, nervous habits. I'm Lee, this is Jon. We're Violet's super fun gay neighbors, and we welcome you." Lee smiled, and pulled Jon over to him, hugging his middle.

Violet was still bouncing, and hugging, and smiling, so I just said, "Okay." And they took us to their car.

"It's a short ride. You two can sit in the back." Jon said shyly, opening the driver's side door. This was the first time he'd spoken to me, and I realized that they were both American.

Lee sat in the passenger's side after he put our trunks in their trunk, and turned his head around in the seat, putting it next to the head rest.

"Hi! I'm the outgoing one. Jon's the diva. He's shy." Lee said excitedly, bouncing in his seat. Jon hit him on the head.

"Hi. I'm a mixture of both." I replied with a smile.

"Wow Violet, he's cute, I like him." Lee said in a bubbly voice.

"I know right? And you're giving yourself way too much credit, Teddy, you're totally a diva." Violet said, happy and bouncy.

"Violet, why are you acting all…Molly?" I asked with a laugh, and she laughed too.

"I haven't seen them in forever. I have a right to be happy."

"I know."

"Okay."

"Aw!" Came from Lee, and Violet gave him a flat look.

"There's my Violet!" I shouted, and she laughed, kissing me on the cheek.

"So where are we going?" Violet asked, her legs crossed even though she was wearing a skirt. I guess she didn't care around Jon and Lee.

"Our place. Your dad's not home. But you can drop your stuff off at your house. I still have the key, and I've been feeding Lollipop every day." Jon said back to us, keeping his eyes on the road.

"…Lollipop?" I asked, stifling a laugh.

"He's my fish. I got him when I was seven, okay? And he's like, multicolored." Violet told me, shifting uncomfortably.

"He's a Japanese fighting fish. He's super old though…that's why we've been feeding him every day. We're scared for Lollipop's life." Lee explained, nodding, his icy blue eyes wide.

For some reason, Violet's super fun gay neighbors were pretty cool, and they were alright with me.

When we got to Violet's apartment building, she moaned, "Shit…"

"What?" I asked, my eyes opening.

"You'll see." She said moodily, dragging her trunk out of the car. I did the same.

Jon and Lee looked equally subdued. I considered asking, but I knew they wouldn't answer.

So we dragged our luggage onto the elevator, and I waited patiently as Lee pressed buttons. We got off on the seventh floor, and Violet stopped us in front of her door, while Jon opened it.

When we walked in, a man almost identical to Violet was sitting at the kitchen table, pressing buttons on what I knew to be a "laptop".

"Violet?" He asked, looking angry.

"Hello Sam." She replied coolly, still dragging her trunk into what I could only guess was her room, painted black and blue and purple. I followed.

"It's Samuel!" He shouted, looking skeptically at Lee, Jon, and me.

"Call yourself what you like, but I'm still calling you Sam." She said, storming back into the kitchen.

"Why are _they _here, and who the hell is he?"

"Sam, this is Teddy. Teddy, this is my brother." Violet said flatly, glaring at Sam.

"Um…hi." I said shyly, offering my hand. He shook it firmly, and glared at me.

"_They're _not staying here." He sneered, gesturing towards Jon and Lee, whose arms were around each other.

"No, I'm staying there. Bye." She called, leaving.

"It was nice, um, meeting you, and stuff." I said quickly, darting after the three.

"He fucking disgusts me." Violet growled, standing in front of the door while (yet again) Jon unlocked it. Lee looked sad.

"Can someone explain..?" I asked, feeling lost.

"My brother. He's a wizard, but he lives like a muggle. He's homophobic, and it makes Lee sad. Jon doesn't care." Violet shrugged, and hugged Lee.

"He's so close-minded. Why can't he just accept people for who they are?" Lee asked, pouting. His constant mood changes made me like him even more.

"Because he's Sam, hon. I still love you, and Jon still loves you, and Teddy probably loves you too, in a weird, straight-guy way."

"Yeah, I kind of do." I admitted, shrugging. Lee brightened immediately, skipping into his flat.

"That boy is so fucking crazy." Violet laughed, following him.

"That he is." I agreed, and looked around their clearly muggle living room. A medium sized TV, along with several different devices (A Playstation 5, an X-Box Live, a Game Cube, a DVD Player, a VCR, and a Wii 3, I learned in muggle studies.), sat in the middle of the room, around which there were several mix-matched chairs, love seats, and sofas.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Jon said, waving his arm theatrically. I smiled.

"Violet! Violet! Come see our new room!" Lee shouted, taking Violet by the arm and leading her down the hallway. I sat down on a black couch, settling in. Jon sat down next to me.

"Hi. I'm Jon. We never got properly introduced." He said with a small smile, offering his hand. I shook it, and said, "Yeah. I'm Teddy."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before he said, "You two seem good together." 

"Maybe. We've encountered our problems."

"So I've heard. But that what makes a relationship last. If you're too perfect for each other, it's boring, and it ends. Thus, the fate of Scorpius and Violet." Jon said calmly, and I realized that he was actually pretty cool.

"This is a lot of talking compared to earlier." I noticed. He chuckled and said, "That's what everyone says. It's because Lee's personality is so strong. I always get lost in the mix. But that's why I love him."

"So are you two..?" I didn't exactly know how to put it, so I left it open-ended.

"We've been together since we were twelve, and only halfway out of the closet. Seven years is longer than most marriages last. But I don't think we'll ever get married or anything. It makes it too…formal, you know? Neither of us are too big on that."

"Are you ever going to adopt?" I asked, feeling like there wasn't a question I couldn't ask.

"I don't know. If we ever get married, we might. But I'm not that into kids, and even though Lee loves babies, I doubt he could even begin taking care of one. He's not what you would call responsible. I think both of us would be equally bad parents, and it's not worth adopting if you're not going to commit." Jon shrugged, and I grinned slightly. I really liked these guys.

"So you're the more responsible one?"

"By far. Lee still goes to nightclubs and comes back wasted at one in the morning. He doesn't even have a key to the apartment, because every time I give him one, he loses it. It's kind of hilarious, actually. I think without me here to take care of him, he'd die. When I was out of town a few days ago, he hardly left the living room. Totally co-dependant. I love it." He laughed, and I laughed, and Violet and Lee came back, Lee carrying Violet on his back.

"Aw, look, they're bonding." Lee said, letting Violet down and snuggling up against Jon. Jon snuggled back, and Violet joined in, and I snuggled into Violet.

"Let's go get some food." I suggested when Lee and Jon started kissing, and Violet and I left them there.

By the time Lee's hand was in Jon's back pocket, Violet had made us sandwiches, and they were trying to walk backwards down the hall into their bedroom.

"Lee is such a whore." Violet laughed, flipping on the TV, and setting it to a random program.

"Kinda." I agreed, taking a bite of sandwich.

"So what's up, Teddy?" She asked, looking over at me.

"Nothing much." I answered, shrugging.

"Do you like them?" Violet asked with innocent eyes.

"Of course I do. They're amazingly cool, and they have more game systems than I could ever imagine." I smiled.

"I know, right? They're like my actual brothers. As opposed to Sam." She shrugged, and snuggled into my side.

"Why are you snuggling?" I asked, slightly amused.

"Because I'm cold." Was her muffled response. She snuggled in more, and I snuggled into her, and we kept snuggling until we couldn't snuggle any more. It was quite comfortable.

About five minutes, Lee came out of the bedroom in his boxers, and headed over to one of the kitchen drawers, removed something in a plastic wrapper, and headed back into the bedroom.

"You know what?" Violet asked as Lee shut his door.

"Let's go to your flat." I suggested, darting out of Jon and Lee's vicinity.

"Well I'm traumatized." I muttered, shaking my head.

"You'll get used to it. Anyways, Jon just got home yesterday, I expected it." Violet shrugged, and I laughed.

When we walked into Violet's kitchen, her brother was still on his computer.

"Don't bug me." Was all he said, and we happily went into Violet's room.

"Teddy, I'm bored." Violet said to me after a minute, lying down on her bed.

"I know. Me too. But we can't go back to Jon and Lees' place, they're doing bad things." I shuddered at the thought, and Violet laughed.

"Entertain me." She whined, and I lied down next to her.

"How do you presume I do that?" I asked, faintly amused.

"Here's how." She whispered, and rolled over on top of me.

"_Fuck." _I breathed, politely following as Violet deepened the kiss. She giggled slightly, and I rolled over, making us switch positions. In the process, Violet's leg hit the wall. Neither of us paid any attention to it, but apparently Sam did, because within four seconds he was bursting into the room, bellowing, "What hap-oh my god."

"Acute hearing." Violet grumbled, straightening her skirt and trying to flatten her hair. I was mortified.

"You bet your ass it's acute." Sam practically roared, "Whatever your name is, get out here."

"It's, er, Teddy." I muttered, my head lowered, following her out of the room.

"I don't care what it is. What are your intentions with my sister?"

I was shocked. I'm sure my mouth formed a perfect O. "W-what?" I said, befuddled.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" He repeated, looking foreboding.

"I don't, um, know?" I muttered, a little dazed.

"Well figure it out. Because I'm not standing by to watch my little sister have underage sex with some green-haired delinquent." I looked up, and my hair was indeed bright green. Figured.

"We weren't—I wasn't—there—I—But…" I said, trying to straighten my thoughts for the nice scary tall man in front of me.

"Stop interrogating him, for gods' sake!" Violet snapped, swinging around the corner, looking incredibly pissed.

"Who're you to tell me what to do?" Sam yelled, walking over to her.

"I'm your fucking sister who was trying to accomplish something in there when you so _rudely _interrupted!"

"Oh I'm so, so sorry Violet!"

"You better be! I didn't barge in on _you _when _you _were getting screwed by that whore Crystal when _you _were fifteen!"

"I—you—HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

"I have EARS, you JACKASS!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"NO, FUCK YOU!" Violet screamed, ending the argument.

Violet temporarily disappeared into her room, and reappeared dragging both of our trunks. I hurried over to help her, and she gave me an appreciative look.

"Get your ass out of here, Sam. You don't live here any more, just LEAVE!" Violet yelled, storming out of the door.

"I'm just gonna—bye now." I scurried after her, as always, following the storm instead of staying in the ruined mess created by it.

When we walked into the apartment, Jon and Lee were both in their boxers, playing Game Cube.

"No! Jump, Pikachu, jump! You little fucker!" Lee shouted, tilting with his controller.

I cleared my throat. Lee said, "Oh. Hey. How was _your_ day?"

"Less than amazing." Violet huffed.

"Brother?" Jon guessed.

"Yes."

"Mhm. NO! KIRBY! YOU…CAN…FLOAT! WHY…AREN'T…YOU…FLOATING?! DAMN IT!" Jon screamed, getting down on the floor.

"I'm sure your afternoon was spectacular." Violet commented, getting a juice box from the fridge.

"Pretty much." Lee replied, still swerving in sync with Pikachu.

"Super Smash Brothers Melee?" Violet asked, sitting down on a blue chair.

"Mhm. We are so old school. Do you know how many hours of searching on E-Bay it took to find this?" Jon said, his eyes glued to the TV screen four inches away from his face.

"I have so many questions, I'm not even doing to ask them." I said dejectedly, squeezing myself next to Violet on the chair.

"Oh, that's right, you're a wizard, born and raised. I forget sometimes." Lee smiled, pausing his game for a moment to inspect Violet and me.

"Someone got busy." He commented, looking at our hair.

"Lee, shut up." Violet said, giving him a flat look. Lee took a moment to think.

"Oh my god, that cock block." He finally said, a look of realization on his face.

"I know, right?" Violet agreed.

"How the hell..?" I muttered, and Jon said with a shrug, "They can basically read each others' minds."

"Wow." I whispered, looking admiringly at Violet.

"God, I'm ridiculously tired." She said, glancing at my watch.

"Fuck, it's eight?" Lee asked me, bending backwards to see my watch.

"Mhm." I replied, trying to not feel uncomfortable with his head on my lap.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was on your crotch."

"Uh-huh."

"Moving now."

"Uh-huh."

"You're damn skinny, boy." Lee said, poking me in the stomach.

"I know." I said with a laugh, and Violet got up.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm really, really exhausted. Night all." She sighed, and there was a chorus of "Good Night"s between the three of us.

"I'm totally kicking your ass, Kirby." Lee said, turning the game back on.

"KIRBY! MAKE A COMEBACK!" Jon screamed, and I laughed, shaking my head.

"You don't understand; you've never played Super Smash Bros." Lee said accusingly.

Which is how I found myself, three hours later, trying to make Mario use a slightly effective move against Pikachu.

"NO! NOT THE DAMN FIREBALLS AGAIN! I PRESSED A-LEFT! A-LEFT!" I shouted, my head in my hands.

I heard the timer start, and Pikachu knocked me into space just as the screen read '_GAME OVER'_

"YES! WON AGAIN!" Lee shouted, doing his victory dance.

"God, I need to stop. I'm going to bed. Where can I sleep?" I asked Lee, standing up and stretching. Jon had long since gotten tired of watching and was in his bedroom.

"Guest bedroom." Lee shrugged, walking towards his own. I followed and went into the guest bedroom, stripping down to my boxers and attempting to get into the bed before discovering that someone was already in it. I got up again, trying not to wake Violet.

"Lee!" I said angrily. He stuck his head out of his bedroom, only in his tight pants, and called, "Sweet dreams, Teddy."

XxxXxxXxxX

I woke up again at two in the morning, discovering that Violet had taken all of the blankets. I shivered in my boxers and headed for the kitchen with the intention of getting water.

When I stumbled in, I saw Lee's hands in places I would never want them on Jon.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL?! DAMN IT, GET A ROOM!" I screamed, covering my eyes. I heard Lee mutter, "Fuck." And could imagine Jon scrambling to get clothes on.

"YOU GUYS FUCKING TRAUMATIZED ME!" I screamed, hysterical at this point.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Violet muttered sleepily, and I opened my eyes to see her in Hello Kitty boy shorts and a pink tank top.

"Teddy may have walked in on me giving Jon what is commonly known as a hand job." Lee said, sounding ashamed.

"Wow, you guys had a good day. But seriously. Lee. Be considerate of the only straight guy. I may not care, but he definitely does. I'm sorry, Teddy." Violet said, hugging my back.

"It's okay." I said, still not looking at Lee.

"Stop avoiding my eyes!" He shouted, hurt.

"I can't! If I look at you, I'll think of very, very bad things. You are a very, very bad man!" I shouted, covering my eyes again.

Jon still hadn't said a word, and I figured it was because of extreme embarrassment.

"Come on Teddy. Let's go back to bed." Violet said, still hugging my back, her head on my shoulder. I heard Lee whistle.

"Good night you two. And if you're going to have sex, do it in your bedroom for gods' sake." Violet said exasperatedly, and we walked back to the guest room, hand in hand.

"Hey." She said, climbing into the bed.

"Hi." I smiled, climbing in next to her.

"I love your boxers." She said with a giggle, and I looked down to discover the second-most ridiculous pair of boxers I owned, red and green striped for Christmas.

"I love your outfit." I replied, smirking slightly.

"Ah, shut up. My mother got it for me." She said with a smile, and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Violet." I whispered into her ear, turning onto my side.

"Good night, Teddy." She whispered back, wrapping herself around my stomach.

A/N: GAWD. THIS CHAPTER. IS. SO. LONG. I HATE IT. SO. MUCH. And the scary part? This is the SHORTENED VERSION. So fucked up. So, so fucked up. I really hate this chapter, because absolutely nothing happens. Next time I'll try to make it Christmas…or something…I understand if you all hate me. I hate me, after all. Reewr. –Shakes a fist at Word- I HATE YOU SO!


	16. A NonScary Author's Note

Hey guys. So this is an Author's Note chapter, I guess. Don't worry, I'm not ending the story, but I just wanted to tell you why I haven't been updating in, like, ever. So I got grounded from the computer for a month. And I just got back, so I'm finding myself missing out on a lot. When I get back into the swing of things, I'll definitely be writing, and updating a lot, I promise. But I really have to get back into habit. So trust me, this story will be continued, and enthusiastically at that. I love all of my reviewers, and anyone whose added me to their favorites/alerts. I appreciate it so, so much, and I'm just going to ask for a little loyalty. Thanks!

Love,

Padfoot


End file.
